Guilty Love
by pearls1990
Summary: Klavier spends the night at Daryan's.
1. Verse One: Longing to Belong

**A/N:  
><strong>

I really didn't want to use such a cheesy song title for this fiction, but I couldn't think of anything else. But then, I got to thinking about it, and it really fits the plot I have planned for this piece.

Basically Daryan and Klavier meeting for the first time.

I will have a link to my interpretation of the 'Guilty Love' lyrics up shortly.

In the meantime, comments, criticisms, concerns, or just plain babbling is welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Green Day, (just all their albums) the Stratocastor name (a girl can dream, right?), the characters mentioned in this fiction, with the exception of Alex Romanov, Duke (Darren) Fairington, and Brian Hanley.

* * *

><p><strong>Verse One: Longing to Belong<strong>

Klavier furrowed his brow as he tuned his guitar, a high end acoustic guitar that his father had bought him to appease his creative outlet. His older brother had the violin, it was only fair that Klavier had an instrument to play. He was in the corner of the classroom, where it was the quietest, trying to asses that his E String was sharp. He had arrived earlier than the other kids for the sole purpose of getting his tuning right. He was unawares of the newest addition to their band class staring and chuckling at him.

"Man, you're trying too hard," the dark-haired kid said to him finally, but Klavier never heard him.

Suddenly a hand adorned with a silver ring in the shape of a lions head and chipped black polish, stopped all progress. Klavier looked up, ready to chastise this person who dared intrude on his tuning, when he realized it was the new kid. He was too surprised to say anything, as the other scanned his face with his sparkling gray eyes.

"Did ya hear me?" The boy asked as he knelt to eye level with Klavier, who was suddenly mesmerized with the boy's long black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, and his perfect pink pouty lips, and they way the moved when he talked. "You need to tune it with the other instruments. You're not gonna get a good sound."

The boy's voice brought Klavier out of his mini reverie as he shook his head.

"No, it needs a new e string," Klavier finally found his voice. "It's an older guitar-"

"Well, that's obvious," the dark-haired boy snorted in derision. "But you can't force it to tune."

Klavier stared at him and the boy rolled his eyes and got up and walked away. The blond could feel his friends eyes on him, watching his reaction.

"Do you think he'll snap?" Alex whispered to Duke who was sitting on the piano bench next to the thin girl with white pixie hair and big brown eyes. Duke was tapping a beat on his thighs with his drumsticks.

"Who knows with Gavin," Duke whispered back, his voice heavy with his British lilt. "He's such a perfectionist, I'm surprised he hasn't made the teacher wait for him."

Alex smirked, but it melted into surprise as the new kid sauntered by with a shiny black and red Fender Stratocastor. She elbowed Duke, who had lost interest in their conversation and the situation when his little red-haired crush had walked in. He whipped his head in Klavier's direction when the Stratocastor walked by.

"You gotta listen to the mood of the room," the new kid said as he knelt in front of Klavier again. The blond blinked up at him, not expecting him back. "The flutes are restless today, the brass doesn't give a shit about this class, but they are excited about the pep-rally, and the pianist and drummer boy are staring at you. So, you are either friends with them, or they each want a turn at you."

Klavier gaped at the new kid who chuckled and looked back at Alex and Duke who were pretending to not listen, but were each blushing.

"So, now that I have your attention, my name is Daryan Crescend." He held his hand out for Klavier to shake and he took it hesitantly. The dark-haired boy had Klavier's full attention, as he studied him. His black 'Skid Row' t-shirt was slightly worn at the edges and was thrown haphazardly over a grey and white striped shirt.

"You also have good taste in music."

"How would you know?"

"You're wearing a Faded Black shirt." Daryan wasn't one to get in people's personal space, but for some reason he was comfortable with this kid, as he reached over and unzipped his purple hooded sweatshirt and pointed at the shirt underneath. "I thought they were only popular up in Seattle?"

Klavier felt the warmth build up in his cheeks when Daryan moved closer to him. Those gray eyes would be his undoing, and he looked away as he played with his hair.

What was wrong with him? Acting like a silly school girl with a crush...

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "My dad works as a defense attorney in the music industry and he travels a lot. I went with him to Seattle this last summer and heard these guys on the radio. I snuck into the bar where they were playing."

"Huh, wouldn't have thunk that from a California preppy like you!" Daryan said as he flicked Klavier's long blond hair. He heard hisses from the two kids behind him.

"Hey don't touch the hair!" Klavier's eyes flashed with anger, but Daryan could see the color rise in his cheeks, making his eyes bluer than they already were.

"Sensitive," Daryan chuckled as he stood. "Come over to the piano and we will tune that guitar." He nodded his head to the piano as Alex and Duke suddenly sat up straight.

"Tune with the piano?" Klavier looked at Daryan like he was crazy. "No, I don't think so. I'll get it eventually. Thanks." Then, turned his attention to his guitar again so he wouldn't have to look at those eyes.

"Whatever, kid. I'll be laughing at you from my corner when I hear that flat e-string."

"It's sharp."

"Trust me, it's flat dude!" And Daryan walked away, flashing a smile at Alex and Duke who exchanged looks after he passed.

**X**

"Alright kids!" The teacher, Brian Henley, called as he entered the room. "As you all know, State Finals are in five weeks. For those of you entering solo, your forms have to be turned in tomorrow. Those with Duets or more have one more week to turn in your forms. Am I clear?" He scanned the room through his buddy holly glasses and watched as everyone nodded and mumbled their approval. His gaze stopped on Daryan. "You must be the new kid..." He paused as he read his roster. "Daryan Crescend?"

Daryan gave a half smile as everyone turned their heads in his direction. He heard whispers and mumbles and he knew that rumors were flying about his looks. When he had walked in, he noted that ninety percent of the class had blond or sun-kissed hair and tanned. The exceptions were the two hanging around the piano, the kid trying to tune his guitar (who was included in the exceptions because his attire wasn't typical Californian) and a cute red-haired freckled girl who was one of two girls in the brass section.

"Is that a Stratocastor 80 series?" Brian looked over his glasses at Daryan's guitar.

"Yeah."

"There were only one hundred of those made. How did you get a hold of one?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Daryan saw Klavier lean forward in his seat to look at him. Daryan shrugged and smirked. "My great uncle toured with Green Day for a while."

More murmurs.

Brian finally cleared his throat and shuffled the papers in front of him. "Yes, well, it's one thing to have an impressive instrument, it's another to play it impressively."

"Don't worry, I can play."

"Right." The teacher narrowed his eyes at Daryan as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Alright, let's bring out the piece we've been having such a difficult time with." He paused and pulled out some sheet music from his briefcase and walked it up to Daryan. He didn't have the heart to tell the teacher he knew that piece by heart, so he took the music anyway. Daryan nodded at the teacher and looked over at Klavier who was still trying to tune his guitar.

Klavier wasn't going to look up, but something compelled him to. As he did, the cocky gray eyes of Daryan Crescend were staring holes into him. Klavier wasn't going to be bested by the new kid, but damned if he couldn't get the right sound. He saw Daryan's mouth move over the word 'flat' before he turned his attention back to his guitar.

"Remember, Key of E." The teacher raised his hands waiting for everyone to be ready, then fluidly started directing, only to stop everyone halfway through the first page.

"Klavier, you're flat."

Daryan bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Klavier looked at the teacher dumbfounded, then turned a scowl on Daryan. He made the proper adjustments then signaled his teacher he was ready.

**X**

"Daryan," Brian said as he walked up beside him as he was putting his guitar away. "You really brought the piece home. We've been having problems with the beat, and you helped."

"Thank you Mr. Henley," Daryan said as he stood and smiled. "I appreciate that."

"I'm sorry I razzed you before. You wouldn't believe the kids that come in here with their daddy's guitars, or drum-kits, expecting to make an impression, and end up falling on their faces. You and Klavier Gavin are the only ones that haven't fallen completely on their faces."

"I have the same philosophy as you, about having and impressive intrument and knowing how to play it. Anyway, I'm glad I could help."

"Are you going to put in for state?"

"I had no plans," Daryan paused and played with his hair. "I wasn't sure I would qualify, since I just arrived here in L.A."

"Sure you do!" Brian clapped Daryan on his shoulder. "You're in my class and it would give you a boost into the professional world."

Daryan looked at his teacher curiously.

Brian put his briefcase down and reached into his vest pocket and produced a business card. He chuckled as Daryan read it and a look of recognition came over his face.

"Yes," Brian interrupted before Daryan could say anything. "Most people don't put the face and name together. But I am an independent producer-"

"You brought together the Blue Ribbons and brought Kari Baron to fame...I think you are more than independent..." A movement in Daryan's peripheral vision caught his attention. Klavier and his friends had moved down to their level to exit the room. Daryan could tell Klavier was trying to not make it obvious he was eavesdropping.

"So why are you teaching high school band?" Daryan had interrupted whatever Brian had said.

"What else are you going to do with a major in music and a minor in communications?" Brian laughed. "This is my first love, it was only coincidence that Kari and those kids made it big. We are in L.A. You know. Listen, Daryan, you have real talent. So does Klavier. I think you and him should seriously consider putting in as a duet."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Klavier stormed over to the duo. "I'm not gonna put my talent and good looks on the line with this...this dark horse! You promised me I would hit it big if I went solo!"

Daryan narrowed his eyes at Klavier.

"Klavier," Brian grabbed his shoulder to calm him down. Klavier was breathing hard and he returned Daryan's icy glare. "I said, If you put in as solo you would have a good chance of getting first place. If you put in as a duet, or even better," he gestured at Alex and Duke. "If you put in as a band, you could get regional recognition."

"I'm willing, if the blond hot-head is willing to put his ego in check." Daryan crossed his arms.

"C'mon Klavier, it's a once in a lifetime chance!" Duke was standing next to his friend. "Besides, I like Daryan. He knows his stuff."

Daryan gave Duke a warm smile as Alex joined them.

"I'm in." Alex said. "I like anyone who's willing to go head to head with Klavier."

She smirked at Daryan, and he thought he saw a devious twinkle in her eye.

"Achtung, Alex," Klavier turned his glare on her. "I thought you were on my side?"

"Oh I am. However, I think this is the fresh sound that we need."

Klavier bit his lip.

"Alright, but I call the shots. Remember that, Daryan, and we will get along famously." Klavier poked the other in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Klavier, there's only going to be room for your ego anyway!" The tension was thick as they glared at each other.

"Good, I'll get the paper work ready." Brian picked up his briefcase. "I expect to see this passion focused into your music. Meet me at this studio on Thursday." He handed Alex and Duke his buisiness card with an address written on the back. They thanked him as he walked off.

"I'll bring my a-game tonight if you guys want to practice before then." Daryan pulled his phone out of his pocket and exchanged numbers with Duke and Alex, then turned to Klavier, who crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'll get it from them." He jabbed his thumb at the other two.

"Fine whatever," Daryan said. "Text me when you guys are ready."

"Actually, we only have study hall next," Alex said as she shrugged into her cardigan. "I'm sure there's nothing going on, we could skip?" She winked at Daryan. Klavier pursed his lips and started to protest as Daryan interrupted him.

"Huh, fate may be telling us something cuz I have study hall too!"

"Let's meet at my mums garage, say thirty minutes?" Duke piped in and texted Daryan his address. Then him and Alex took off in a bustle of excitement.

Klavier only glared at Daryan.

"Pfft, whatever, I'll see- hey!" Daryan started to attend to his guitar when Klavier grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Don't ever do that again. I told you, I call the shots, so back off!" Klavier was so close to him that he could feel his hot breath on his cheek. It sent a weird shiver down his back and he pushed Klavier off.

"Fine, just...stay out of my bubble!"

"Gladly." Daryan heard Klaviers boots stomp out of the room and let out a breath he was holding. He held his head in his hands, a swarm of emotions washed over him as he tried to make sense of the feeling he had when Klavier grabbed him. He re-tied his long black hair back in its ponytail, and pushed all that aside as he finished putting his guitar away.

Klavier's emotions were all awry as he stepped outside into the warm California air. He didn't know if he wanted to scream at Daryan, or punch him, or... he couldn't interpret the other feeling that was making his stomach do flip-flops. Those unusual gray eyes. He was either going to hate them, or they were going to be his undoing.


	2. Verse Two: What You Want

**A/N: **Yes, the title of this chapter is the same as Evanescence's newest hit! GO! LISTEN!

Also, I've posted my version of lyrics to Guilty Love on my deviant Art profile, look for Isis1975.

Let me know what you think of Alex and Duke so far and of this story.

**Edited Update: **Thank you to Robomon for pointing out the fact that I had Daryan playing bass and not guitar! That's what I get for not having a beta-reader! I initially was going to have him switching between bass and second guitar to show his versatility. I know a lot of people write Daryan as being ambidextrous as well. Anyway, just a couple of edits. I hope you enjoy! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Verse Two: What You Want<strong>

"Hey guys," Daryan ran past Klavier and up to Alex and Duke. "Quick question...how are we getting to your parents garage? I'm not old enough to drive."

"Oh, Duke here is sixteen." Alex jabbed her thumb at the Brit as he smiled cheekily at Daryan. "Lucky license-bearing bastard that he is."

"Oh Alex, just two more years, kiddo!" He patted her head.

Daryan chuckled as he watched Alex playfully push Duke. "Never would have guessed you were sixteen man."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But Mr. Hanley is pretty picky about who he lets into his class. That's why there is a mix of kids in there."

"Also why we were all surprised to see a new kid that he didn't know about." Alex added. "How old are you, Daryan? I totally thought you were at least sixteen."

"No," Daryan smirked. "But I do turn fifteen in two weeks. On Halloween!"

"Oh, now that's cool, man." Duke said as he unlocked his van and the doors automatically opened.

Daryan leaned forward to step inside, but stopped to admire the revamped van. Duke smiled at his reaction.

"Yeah, my pops helped me convert this when I turned sixteen. He totally supports my dream of being in a band. We took the very back seat out and made racks for each of our instruments. Looks like we'll have to make another rack."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Duke," Klavier shoved his way between everyone and set his guitar on one of the racks and strapped it in harshly. "We haven't heard him play with us yet." He hopped out of the van. "Let's get this over with. I've got lyrics rattling around in my head that I need to get out." He glared at Daryan as he stepped into the passenger side of the van.

"What the hell is his deal?" Daryan asked after Klavier slammed the door.

"He hates being wrong." Duke said as he made sure everything was held down tight.

"And he's a perfectionist when it comes to his music. We were surprised he didn't throw a tantrum after Mr. Hanley told him he was flat after you had told him the same thing just two minutes before."

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Klavier yelled from the front seat.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this?" Alex asked as she winked at Daryan.

"Yeah, if only to bring him down a notch." Daryan snorted.

Duke and Alex laughed. "Good luck, my man."

xxx

Daryan wasn't sure what to expect from the small rag-tag band. However, as soon as Klavier started to sing, he knew right then their potential was high. The three played so well, that Daryan had no problem adapting his own playing style.

They played that evening until the sun was touching the Pacific and throwing reds and oranges onto the fluffy clouds that floated lazily by. As Daryan was wiping his guitar down, Alex was placing her keyboard in its case and Duke was nearby, sitting behind his drums, lazily twirling a drumstick, and flirting with the red-head Daryan saw earlier in the brass section. Klavier was strumming his guitar and serenading a couple of girls that had hung around after a small crowd had gathered.

"Did your uncle really tour with Green Day?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, well, he was a roadie mostly. But he knew how to play. They would throw him out on stage just to mess with the crowds and stuff. The videos he showed me were hilarious."

"So, is that one of their guitars?"

"Oh yeah!" Daryan's gray eyes sparkled as he turned it and pointed to the neck. "Billie Joe scratched his name into the neck. My uncle told me that they both cringed when he did it, but he said it would be worth seeing the huge grin on my face. He was so right."

"Huh, would you look at that." Alex said as she squinted her eyes and ran her hand along the name. She grabbed a balled up piece of paper that was laying nearby and threw it at Duke's head. "Duke-wit! Come here and look at this!"

"Aye, woman!" Duke rubbed his head as the red-head giggled.

"Just come here." She gestured wildly.

"Alright, cripes." He stood and gently placed his hand on the girls back, signaling her to follow. Her eyes lit up. "The crap I have to put up with from these guys." She giggled again.

"Holy crap, man!" He said when he read the name. "The real deal?"

"Who's that?" The red-head said and a silence fell over the three of them. Alex's brown eyes slid over to Duke's bright greens, waiting for his reaction.

"Heh, sweetheart, I think it's time for you to get going." He pushed her gently out of the garage as she protested the whole way.

"Wow," Alex scratched her head. "He's had a crush on her for a while."

"Nothing like your crush not knowing the lead singer of a classic band to make the world come crashing down at your feet." Daryan said as he finished putting his guitar away.

* * *

><p>"What the heck happened back there?" Klavier asked thirty minutes later as Duke maneuvered the van through the traffic on the freeway.<p>

"Duke found out his crush is not what she seems." Alex said.

"She doesn't know who Billie Joe is." Daryan said.

Klavier spun in his seat to look at him. "That would be a deal breaker."

"Oh! Oh! show Klavier your guitar."

"No it seems too weird now-"

"What about your guitar?"

"It's no-"

"Billie Joe scratched his name in the neck of the guitar." Duke chimed in.

"No he didn't," Klavier rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat.

"Whatever," Daryan turned to grab his guitar case out of the back of the van and unpacked the guitar. He tapped Klavier's shoulder with it, and handed it to him. The other turned the cab light on and studied the neck.

"How do we know that you didn't scratch this yourself?"

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?" Duke glanced over at Klavier. "You know that matches the autograph I have hanging in my room."

"I guess," Klavier examined closely one more time before he handed it back to Daryan. "You and that guitar have one more day to prove yourself before we play before Brian. What are you doing Wednesday evening?"

"I didn't have any plans..." Daryan hesitated as he put the guitar away. He wondered how the other two handled Klavier's mood swings.

"Good," Klavier paused to get out of the van after it had stopped in front of Daryan's house. Daryan hopped out of the van and Alex handed him his guitar case. "We'll be by to pick you up then."

Daryan scrutinized Klavier before he answered. Even in the dim light of the streetlights, he could see excitement dancing in the other's blue eyes, and frowned. It was a contradiction to all of Klavier's laid-back attitude. He couldn't get over the gut feeling that Klavier was playing mind games with him. He glanced over at the van. Alex was leaning forward as far as her seat-belt would let her, and Duke had the passenger window down. Daryan thought he saw him nod once.

"Alright, I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you don't act like a diva."

Klavier pursed his lips. He hated the way Daryan's eyes saw right through him. Like they were dissecting every inch of him.

"Fine," He took the hand that Daryan had held out and shook it. "Fine, whatever."

Alex and Duke failed to hold back their excitement and Klavier glared at them. Daryan smirked.

"We'll be here at three-thirty sharp."

"I'll be waiting with bells on, pretty boy." The van was suddenly silent and Daryan let go of Klavier's hand when he realized they were still shaking hands. Klavier shuffled his feet and ran his hand through his hair as the air vibrated with nerve-wracking tension. He finally started to walk away.

"Whatever. You're lucky you can play well."

Daryan chuckled under his breath as he walked toward his house. "You'll be lucky to have me in your band."

**XXX**

"It's still flat." Daryan said as he listened to Klavier attempt to tune his guitar. Klavier only glared at him. It was Wednesday afternoon and they had picked Daryan up earlier than planned to get as much practice in as they could. The October air was cool and a breeze carried the salty scent of the ocean to them.

"I thought you were gonna get a new e-string, Klavier?" Alex said as she made sure her keyboard was stable.

"Yeah, well," Klavier paused as he made a slight adjustment. "I...I haven't had time. School's got me busy and Kristoph has me taking care of the house while he takes care of business in Germany."

"Dude, I've seen you in most of my classes," Daryan started. "The homework has been zilch. Who's Kristoph?"

"That's his older brother." Duke answered before Klavier had a chance. "He lives with him."

Daryan caught the look that Klavier threw at Duke before he went any further.

"Besides, once you get that new string, you'll sound ten times better." Daryan cut in.

"There is nothing wrong with my sound." Klavier's voice dropped to a low growl as he approached Daryan. They were eye to eye, but the anger in Klavier's eyes was unmistakeable. "Did you ever consider that it was you that is flat?"

Daryan held his angry gaze as he spoke. "Alex, can I get a C?"

Alex held her breath as she played the C note and Daryan strummed his guitar, which was in perfect tune.

"Anything else, princess?"

Klavier's gaze wavered as Daryan's gray eyes once again saw through his mask.

"Ja," Klavier said as he recovered and started to back away. "Try to keep up."

Klavier broke into a cover of 'Sweet Child O' Mine' and Daryan rolled his eyes. Even with the tweaks that they had put into it, he was still able to follow.

xxx

"So, do you think you can play that well in front of Brian tomorrow?" Klavier startled Daryan as he was showing off the signature to a couple of people that lingered after their practice. He smiled and thanked them as they shook Klavier's hand.

"Of course I can play that well," Daryan said as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Klavier pulled a towel from the back pocket of his tight black jeans and offered it to him. A fleeting look of confusion crossed Daryan's face as he wondered how Klavier had room for it. He thanked him as he wiped his face. "I can play whatever you put in front of me, Gavin. I'm a fast learner and I'm not afraid to make mistakes."

"Good." Klavier paused, and glanced in Duke's and Alex's directions. They were both busy chatting up their new fans. "Let me help you put your guitar away." Klavier knelt and pulled Daryan down with him.

"What the-"

"I wasn't going to admit this to you," Klavier interrupted him. "But I nee-... I mean, we need you in this band."

Daryan's eyebrows shot up.

"Nobody wants this band to work out more than I do, but Alex was right the other day about how our sound has been...lacking something. I realized what it was tonight, and that was your energy."

"O-Okay, why the nicey – nicey all of a sudden?"

"Because I didn't want to admit that she was right all along."

Daryan narrowed his grey eyes at Klavier. He looked away.

"I'm not good with change, and the last couple of idiots we tried to have play with us were in it just for attention. They were good, but that was it. There was no commitment. When you approached me and told me that there was something wrong with my e-string, I knew you had a real ear for music. Plus, the Stratocaster sealed the deal." Klavier ran his long tanned fingers over the Stratocaster.

"So you knew you were flat?"

"Oh, no. I thought I was sharp. I was pissed when Brian pointed it out in front of everyone. But I knew that you were true and dedicated to music when you made the effort to help."

Daryan threw him another confused look. "So why put on the act?"

"I want to make sure they're as serious about this band as I am. We've put a lot of blood sweat and tears into this band but all we've played are local gigs. People don't take us seriously because they think we're just a bunch of kids. So, when Mr. Henley suggested that we all play for him, I was excited-"

"No you weren't! You were pissed! You-" Daryan started to stand but Klavier pulled him back down, his hand lingering on Daryan's arm.

"Shh! I know!" Klavier looked over at Alex and Duke to make sure they were still talking with their fans. "I had been thinking about going solo, maybe garner my own fame, then bringing them in. So, when I heard you play in class, I knew I wanted to give you a chance. Plus I-" Klavier sighed deeply.

Daryan looked at him expectantly; this preppy California kid wasn't as shallow as he thought he was. Maybe there was something beyond the mask he put on for everybody.

"My studies haven't let me put as much time into practicing as I would like … But that's not your problem." Klavier pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear as he patted Daryan on his arm. "Listen, I like you and I want you in the band. Just play along, okay?"

Klavier was on his feet dragging Daryan up with him before Daryan could complete a sentence.

"If you want to be a part of this band, you are going to have to suffer through covers. I only have a couple of original pieces penned!" Klavier crossed his arms.

"Klavier, he did fine with the covers..." Alex said as she and Duke approached them.

"Ja, a little too good. I think Daryan was trying to out play me!"

Alex opened her mouth to say something but Daryan interrupted her.

"Listen, piano boy, it wasn't my idea for all of us to play together. But since you asked, I don't think playing covers is going to get you guys anywhere. You're gonna have to make up something original soon."

"Klavier's too selfish to share what's in that noggin of his." Duke said as he patted the blond on his head and winked at Daryan. "Piano boy! That's a good one!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, watch the hair!" Klavier stepped away from Duke and into Daryan, who grabbed his arm and copied Dukes actions. Klavier growled.

"Well, what is in that head of yours, princess, besides visions of serenading girls and ultimate stardom?" Duke and Alex chuckled.

Klavier glowered at them, as he walked over to the van.

"Hey!" Daryan trotted over to him. "I'm sorry, that-"

"It's okay," Klavier turned with his hands full of equipment as he handed some of it to Daryan. Klavier was smiling warmly at Daryan as he walked back to the other two. "This is what goes on in my head." He handed each of them an iPad and told them the combination of applications to use. Before long, they were staring at a piece of music.

"Klavier, why haven't we seen this before?" Alex pointed at the song.

"Because we've never had anyone worthy for the second guitar part." He looked at Daryan knowingly.

"I must say I'm sort of impressed." Duke was tapping the rhythm with his thumbs as he held his pad.

"Thanks. Do you want to hear the chorus?"

Everyone nodded and Klavier proceeded to belt out a rough version of the song that was on the pad.

"We have to do this for Brian tomorrow." Daryan said when he was done. Alex and Duke were too stunned to answer.

"We don't have time to perfect it-"

"It doesn't have to be perfect, that's the beauty! He'll be so blown away that we have an original song that he won't know or care if it's perfect or not."

"I'm down!" Duke said as he walked back to his drums, still reading the music.

"I need to call my dad, let him know that I'm staying late again, but yeah I'm down too!" Alex smiled, but Daryan saw that it didn't reach her eyes as she turned to her messenger bag and took out her phone and walked out of the garage.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He kept his voice low as he leaned towards Klavier.

"Ja, Alex is tough. Although so is her father. Hopefully this conversation goes better than the last."

"I take it he doesn't approve?"

"He wants her to pursue her first love of Forensic Science."

"Forensic Science? Wow," Daryan scratched his head. "And I thought I was ambitious."

Klavier threw him a curious look.

"I decided I wanted to be an international spy when I saw 'Casino Royale' for the first time. My mom said start small, be a detective. I said fine, but I'm gonna work my way up to spy!"

Klavier laughed. "So that's why we are in most of the same classes, freshmen prep for law and such."

"What are you going into?"

"Well, it's official," Alex interrupted as she came around the corner, back into the garage. "My dad hates me and is threatening to kick me out."

"Maybe we shou-"

"Nope, I'm staying here to practice. I don't care what he says."

"Aye, woman, I think you could get charged with running away." Duke said. "And I will not harbor a criminal!"

"Pfft! He won't call me in until tomorrow, and I'll be back in the house before then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex sniffed and cleared her throat and busied herself with arranging the iPad on her keyboard. Klavier walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"As much as I want this band to succeed, I don't want to sacrifice anyone's personal life..."

"It's okay, Klavier," Alex sniffed again and wiped her eyes. "I want this as much as you do. It's my ticket out."

Ticket out of what? Daryan thought as he saw Klavier kiss her lightly on the forehead out of the corner of his eye, and the action surprised him.

Klavier walked around to where he had laid his guitar and strummed once, making a minor adjustment, then stepped up to his microphone and signaled Duke to kick off the song.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Alex?" Klavier was pacing in the lobby of Brian Henley's personal apartment turned studio. "It's not like her to miss a big event like this. Are you sure there was nobody home when you knocked?"<p>

"God, yes Klavier!" Duke was fidgety and kept running his hand through his Mohawk that was styled high and colored a deep purple that matched Klavier's shirt. Duke insisted that it was a coincidence and that he was going for a brighter purple. All the same, Klavier was wearing a purple button – down dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, a chain-link belt around black cargo pants and his shoulder length hair tied back. Duke reminded Daryan of a leftover from a '70's punk band, with his black sleeveless CBGB shirt and suspenders connected to dark plaid shorts that were worn at the bottom and black combat boots that looked like they had seen real combat. He had a safety pin through his ear, which Daryan told him was a nice touch. Daryan decided to take the 90's grunge style, with his black jeans with holes in the knees and scuffed Doc Martens and a plaid flannel shirt over a Nirvana t-shirt. His black hair tied back, he picked at the black polish he let his nine-year-old sister put on at the hotel on the coast of Oregon last week out of boredom. He missed Seattle and the atmosphere, but if this was his ticket to stardom, then he was going to love L.A. Even more.

"For the thousandth time, I knocked and tried the door and everything. She wasn't home, dude!"

"We should call this off-"

"Whoa, no way, man," Duke stepped in front of Klavier as he paced. "This is our dream. We can't call this off!"

Daryan watched from his perch on the front desk that was unoccupied. He had wondered how much trouble Alex was going to be.

"But she would call-"

"Aw crap, man!" Duke interrupted. "Her pops! Remember yesterday, the conversation she had with him?"

"Oh, that's right," Klavier started to chew his thumb.

"Let's get this started before my stupid dad finds me." Alex said as she burst through the doors.

"Oh god, Alex," Klavier went up to her and started fussing on her. "We were worried about you."

"Ugh, well, thanks. Is there a towel around here?"

"Hey guys I-" Brian said as he walked into the lobby. "Whoa, Alex. You look like something the cat dragged in."

Silence and curious looks followed.

"Oh, yeah, you guys are too young to get the musical reference, sorry." Brian shifted. "Sorry Alex, let me get you something to dry off with. Oh, and down that hall and to your left is a couple of dressing rooms if you guys want to put your stuff in there." He ducked into a room off of the lobby, and found a towel and threw it at Alex.

"Thanks," She said and sniffed and started drying her hair. Klavier threw an arm around her and led her down the hall.

"I'll come and get you guys in fifteen minutes." Brian called after them.

xxx

"How long have Klavier and Alex known each other?" Daryan asked as he tuned his guitar. Duke was playing various notes on the piano that was in the room. Klavier was in the other dressing room, consoling Alex.

"Since fifth grade," Duke turned and pointed at Daryan, accusingly. "Don't even think of trying to date her. She's surprisingly hardened for a fourteen year old girl. Plus, her old man is a hard-ass!" Daryan threw up his hands and shook his head and Duke turned back to the piano. "Anyway, they dated for a week after she asked Klavier to be in the band that her and I formed."

"This band was yours and Alex's idea to start?"

"Yeah...the only reason she asked Mr. Moody to join was because of his German accent and the fact he could play guitar like no body's business at the age of nine."

"Ha! Mr. Moody!" Daryan laughed out loud. "Germany huh? I wondered about the accent. And you?"

"I am London through and through baby!" Duke played 'London Bridges' on the piano then spun on the bench to face Daryan.

Daryan strummed his guitar thoughtfully. "You guys are pretty tight knit, despite your ages?"

"I like to think our love for music closes that age gap." Duke sighed. "But there are a lot of times where I feel the age differences. I was excited when Klavier took a liking to you. I thought you were older than you are."

"I get that a lot." Daryan shrugged. "Growing up without a dad did that to me."

"Let's get this party started, bitches!" Alex called as she walked in the room. She was dry, except for her hair, which was styled messily on her head. She had dark eyeliner and dark lipstick. She had an off the shoulder white Run DMC shirt with a red tank top underneath and black skinny jeans with black Cons.

Duke shook his head and smiled.

"Oh Alex, you can bounce back from anything can't you?" He said as he stood and patted her on the head.

xxx

"Sounds better with the new string, doesn't it?" Daryan leaned over and whispered to Klavier.

Klavier turned his head and smiled, surprising Daryan. "Ja, danke... I mean thank you."

"I know what it means," Daryan winked and straightened to his position behind his mic. It was Klavier's turn to be surprised at the warmth in Daryan's normally stormy gray eyes.

They played five covers, three of their choosing and two of Brian's and then introduced their original song. Daryan had been right. Brian was stunned, and blown away at the talent.

"You guys are amazing!" He said as he clapped Klavier on the back. "I knew if you put all that passion that you spent arguing with each other into your music, you guys would sound awesome!"

"Thank you for the opportunity." Klavier said.

"No problem. I'll have your promo CD done by class on Monday." Brian started to walk away. "Oh, and I'll have the paper work drawn up for you guys to sign tomorrow. You guys will be at school tomorrow, right?"

All four of them were staring at him, mouths agape.

"What paperwork?" Duke asked.

"The paperwork licensing you guys as a band and allowing me to put you out there for a manager. Make sure you have a name by tomorrow." Then he walked out of the studio.

"Did he... did he just say what I think he said?" Alex said, her hands up to her head in disbelief.

"I-I think so..." Daryan looked at what could be his future band-mates. "I think he wants us to be official."

Klavier stumbled to the nearest chair and sat down harder than he meant to. His eyes were glazed over.

"You okay, dude?" Daryan asked as he walked over to him. His mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Ha! First time I've seen Gavin speechless!" Duke gestured with his drumstick.

Daryan rested his hand on his shoulder. Klavier looked up at him, awestruck.

"Dude, say something."

But Klavier said nothing. Instead, he grabbed Daryan's wrist and pulled the other down as he protested. Daryan was taken aback at what he saw in Klavier's bright blue-green eyes. There was a certain sadness underlying the excitement, and Daryan couldn't place it.

"I...we are a band!" Klavier grabbed both of Daryan's arms excitedly. "After five years, we are officially a band!"

Duke and Alex came over and shared in the excitement as they formed a circle.

"Let's go celebrate guys! The Rocky is having open mic night, we'll blow people away!"

"Hell yeah," Duke said. "A good way to break in Daryan for concert life!"

"I've played in concerts..." Daryan protested as they broke apart to put away their instruments.

"Ja, school band concerts!" Klavier laughed and Duke and Alex joined in.

"Whatever, I can hold my own, just you wait!"


	3. Verse Three: It Will Rain

**A/N: **

The family dynamic behind Kristoph and Klavier has always fascinated me. Where are their parents? DAMN YOU CAPCOM! We need another Apollo Justice game! So many unanswered questions!

Anyway, I hope this all makes sense. It's not Beta-Read and it definitely shows.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Verse Three: It Will Rain<strong>

Klavier scowled at the dark clouds that were rolling in over the city as he stepped out of his brothers car. He loved the rain and a good thunderstorm. However, he wasn't prepared for it, because, like every other Californian, he wasn't expecting rain. He turned and leaned into the car.

"Will you bring my umbrella when you come to pick me up this afternoon, Bitte?"

"Are you going to be here so I can give you a ride?" Kristoph's cold sarcasm wasn't completely lost on Klavier as he cringed slightly.

"Ja, of course," Klavier looked away. "We have that meeting with the professor this afternoon."

"Hm, I'm glad to hear you have your priorities in check," Kristoph paused and looked at his younger brother over his glasses. "What are you going to tell your little band mates? Let me rephrase that, when are you going to tell them?"

"How do you know that I haven't already?" Klavier tugged at his hair.

"Because, I know you too well, little brother," Kristoph picked at invisible lint on his jacket.

Klavier adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder as he straightened. "I'll see you later."

"Don't procrastinate too long! These two weeks are going to go by very quickly!"

Klavier only waved as he put his head phones on and walked away.

Kristoph pursed his lips and started to drive away, when he spotted a dark haired boy approaching his brother. He slowed to watch the interaction. He told himself that it was for Klavier's own good. He had to keep track of who his younger brother hangs out with for his own well-being. He didn't approve of the lifestyle that Klavier was headed into with his little rock band and he made his disapproval known the previous evening.

Kristoph had arrived back in the states a week ago, clearing up their dead parents affairs in New York before heading back to Los Angeles. He was disappointed to find that Klavier was not home, and took the frustration of the past three weeks since their parents died out on the crystal hawk that stood as a centerpiece on the large oak dining table. Klavier had walked in on him hovering over the pieces, breathing hard and muttering under his breath.

"Bruder! You're home early!" He said as he approached Kristoph. He stopped and took a step back when he saw the shattered hawk on the floor. "Mein Gott, Kristoph! What the hell happened?"

"Where have you been?" Kristoph growled as he turned to face Klavier. He pushed up his glasses.

"You're bleeding!" Klavier dropped his messenger bag and ran to his brother who slowly turned his hand to look at it. He hissed at it. He had been so overcome with grief and frustration, that he didn't feel the hawks wing as it sliced into the top of his hand when he swept it off the table. He started to sway and Klavier caught him by the elbow and led him to the closest chair.

"What happened, Kristoph?" Klavier called from the kitchen as he ran a towel under the water. He also grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water and returned to the dining room. He paused at the doorway when he saw Kristoph rocking slightly in the chair, staring at the wall ahead of him. Klavier suddenly felt helpless and frightened. He wanted nothing more than to call for his mother to help, but he knew she wouldn't be there. He swallowed back his tears and took a deep breath and walked to Kristoph's side.

"You should get stitches for this. It's pretty deep." He said as he set the glass of water on the table in front of Kristoph and gently picked up his bleeding hand and started to tend to it.

"It will be fine."

"Please talk to me."

Kristoph turned his head suddenly to look at Klavier who was so intent on fixing Kristoph's hand, he was startled when his brothers other hand touched his cheek gently. He looked up into Kristoph's crystal blue eyes and only saw sorrow.

"You have her eyes." Was all he said then turned his attention to his hand and helped Klavier wrap the cloth around it.

"Wh-Who?" Klavier said after he found his voice again.

"Mother's. Who else?" Kristoph put the finishing touches on his wrap job then looked back up at Klavier. The sorrow was gone and in it's place was a cold emptiness that sent a shiver up Klavier's spine.

"Stop staring at me like an idiot and clean this up. We will forget this ever happened." Kristoph took a drink of the water as Klavier stumbled backwards into the kitchen. He ran to the nearest counter and blew out a breath and closed his eyes. He willed himself not to cry.

"Klavier!"

His brothers voice prompted his body to move. He found the broom and dustpan and ran back into the dining room. Kristoph was still in the chair.

"Where were you this evening?" Kristoph took another drink of the water. "You reek of cigarette smoke."

Klavier paused in mid-sweep and sniffed his sleeve. The smell was faint, but the stench of smoke was there. He was trapped. Kristoph knew that there were only certain establishments that allow smoking.

"I-I was at Rocky's playing the open mic there..." Klavier continued sweeping.

It all seemed like slow-motion to Klavier, but when he suddenly found himself on his side, his cheek throbbing, he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop it.

Kristoph was holding his right hand as he stood over Klavier.

"Make sure this gets cleaned up thoroughly. The professor will be here tomorrow to speak with you." The crystal crunched under Kristoph's shoes as he started to walk away. Klavier sat up slowly when his brother stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and Klavier, start thinking about what you want to pack and bring to Germany. I'm putting this house on the market. No need to hang onto something bigger than both of us now, is there?"

Daryan was beaming when he approached Klavier and walked in step with him. Klavier barely smiled back, and Daryan cocked his head in concern. Klavier should have been ecstatic. Instead, Daryan was greeted with melancholy. He lifted one of the earphones and put his ear next to Klavier's and stretched the earphones to their limits. Klavier winced and had to stop his forward progress so he wouldn't trip over his, or Daryan's feet. Daryan's cheek was soft against his. He was suddenly aware of Daryan's arm around his waist as he tightened his grip on his messenger bag.

"Nice choice of music!" Daryan said as he turned his head slightly. Klavier could only squeak out a response as Daryan's hot breath and lips brushed haphazardly against his own lips. He had never really been in such close proximity with another guy, other than his brother, and to say he was uncomfortable was a lie. But he definitely had no idea to make of how his body was reacting.

Daryan suddenly stepped away as the earphone snapped against Klavier's head.

"You okay, princess?" His eyes scanned Klavier's face. "Are you wearing make-up?"

He lifted his hand and Klavier winced and turned his head when Daryan's hand touched his cheek.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was an accident." Klavier wrung his hands on the strap of his bag.

Daryan opened his mouth to protest when a movement on the street caught his eye. A silver Jaguar was rolling away casually and he saw the person inside staring at them with great scrutiny. Daryan had observed Klavier getting out of the car as he was getting off the bus with his younger sister and he had decided to wait for him. He now caught the scowl the man had on his face as he stared at Daryan. It sent a shiver down his spine, and for a second he thought he felt his blood freeze. He knew he was imagining things, but the way the man was looking at him was pure evil.

"Who is that?" Daryan managed to ask, deciding to drop the discussion of the bruise, for now. Klavier turned and spotted his brother driving away. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"That's Kristoph, my older brother," He said aloud as he took the earphones off. I wonder if he saw me walking with Daryan? I wonder if he saw my reaction to Daryan being so close? I wonder if...

"Well, I don't think he likes me," Daryan squinted his eyes as he watched the car drive off. "Wait, I thought he was supposed to be in Germany?"

"Let's just get inside." Klavier caught Daryan by the elbow and dragged him along by his black sweatshirt. "I don't want to be caught in the rain."

Daryan laughed as he almost tripped over himself. "I don't think it's gonna rain till later this afternoon! But alright."

Klavier let go of Daryan's sweatshirt when they were inside the school hallway. Daryan threw Klavier a curious look as he adjusted his shirt, then shoved his hands in his pockets as he winked at the oogling girls nearby.

"Did ya think of a name?"

"Uh...no," Klavier tugged at his hair as he smiled crookedly at another set of oogling girls. "I wanted to wait and decide with the band."

"Well, that's mighty genuine of ya!" Daryan snickered.

"Shut-up," Klavier rolled his eyes and elbowed Daryan as they entered the classroom. They noticed everyone turned to look at who was coming in, but the girls stared longer than usual. There were a couple giggles from the back of the classroom. Klavier was grateful for the distraction.

"What's with everyone?" Daryan asked as they sat at their desks. "They can't know already can they?"

"The internet is a powerful thing my friend." Klavier simply stated as he grabbed the necessary books out of his bag.

"Yeah but we're just a high school band."

"Not just any high school band, _this _high school's band."

"How do they know already?"

Klavier picked up his phone and gestured with it. "The miracle of Facebook and Twitter! Plus, you don't think I made that scene in the band room for nothing do you?" Klavier winked.

"Yeah but you said..." Daryan was interrupted by the teacher announcing the start of class.

**XXX**

"I don't get you man!" Daryan grabbed Klavier's arm and pulled him aside before they headed into the band room a couple hours later. "The other day you said that you made that scene to test Alex and Duke. Now you're telling me it was all a publicity stunt?"

Klavier tried to shake Daryan off, but he wasn't letting go, and his grip was starting to hurt.

"No, but it turned out in our favor didn't it?"

Daryan's gray eyes turned as stormy as the skies outside as he turned a scrutinizing eye on Klavier. The other suddenly felt uncomfortable, like he did before out in front of the school.

"What?"

"I could ask the same of you? Your head has been somewhere else during all of our classes. You should be happy, man! Instead, you've been moping around like a heartbroken teenage girl!" He let go of Klavier as he looked away and rubbed his arm. The passing girls gave him a dirty look and he returned it. His earlier thought of seeing a bruise on Klavier's cheek was confirmed when Daryan looked back at him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Daryan grabbed Klavier's chin and turned his head to scrutinize his cheek.

"Mein Gott!" Klavier shook his head free of Daryan's grip. "Don't you know what personal space is?"

"Not when I see bruises on my friends face!"

"Ja, well, it's none of your business."

"These mind games that you're playing aren't going to last long with me. I wasn't gonna say anything, but I heard part of your conversation with your brother this morning." Daryan lied. He had Klavier backed against the wall, his right hand against the wall and the lockers on the left side blocking any escape. "You better have something very important that you are hiding from the band. I've seen the way you guys play together; Duke and Alex have a lot of respect for you. You are earning my respect as well. Don't ruin it."

Klavier's heart was in his throat. He couldn't look Daryan in the eye. He knew Daryan wasn't stupid, but how could he have heard? What exactly did he hear?

Wait, did he just say that I have his respect?

God, Klavier why does it always have to be about you?

He swallowed hard before answering.

"I'll tell everyone when the time is right, Daryan. Just, please keep that trust in me in the meantime, okay?" He finally looked up at Daryan, his blue-green eyes pleading. Behind the pleading was a deep sorrow that made Daryan's heart ache. He saw that sorrow in his little sisters eyes every day since their father passed away.

Daryan took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Dammit Klavier," He looked away from those intense eyes. "Fine...fine. I trust you, I don't know why..." He walked into the band room before he gave himself away.

'Those damned eyes are going to be someone's downfall someday.' He looked around and spotted Duke and Alex. 'Probably mine if I'm not careful. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking about his damned eyes? I need to find out what caused that bruise on his cheek. Ugh, I need to get my priorities straight...'

Klavier blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He had never met anyone that could read him as well as his brother, and it scared him. He had only known Daryan for a week and already the guy was reading him like a book. No one else had interpreted his emotions as clearly as Daryan. Not even Alex. He pounded his fist against his thigh. He hated that he had to leave the States just to get a decent education.

"Klavier!" Alex's voice brought him out of his reverie as he pushed himself off the wall. "What are you doing? Get in here! We have a name to come up with, quick!" She grabbed him and pulled him into the classroom and he almost tripped over his big leather Docs.

"Nice of you to join us, Klavier." Mr. Henley smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. A twitter of laughter went through the class as they ran up to where Duke and Daryan were sitting.

"Alright class, I'd like to say that I had something prepared for today's class, other than the usual practice, and theory, but I don't and I apologize. I do however expect you to stay in the classroom and practice amongst yourselves. I have a couple of very important phone calls to make, and I'm going to trust you guys to stay here." He pointed an accusing finger at everyone as they nodded. "I will be back in a half an hour."

A loud mixture of voices and random instruments started as soon as Brian left the classroom.

It was all lost on Klavier as he leaned back against the wall and pulled out his notebook he kept specifically for lyrics. The other three formed a small circle around him.

"Okay, mates," Duke said as he rubbed his hands together. "What did you all come up with?"

"The Klavinators!" Alex said as she grinned widely.

"What?" Duke burst out laughing.

"Are we supposed to dress up like Klavier robots and dance?" Daryan mimicked a robot as he chuckled.

Alex wrinkled her nose at the boys. "Pfff! I bet your guys' isn't any better!"

"I've got 'Blind Justice'," Duke crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Daryan.

"Hmm...that's actually not bad," Daryan said. "Okay, I accept your challenge...'Miranda Rights'."

Alex burst out in giggles. "Are we supposed to read them before each concert?" She mocked Daryan as he stuck his tongue out at her.

" 'Arrested Love'," Duke said.

"Sounds like a title to a song," Alex turned to Klavier and kicked his boot. "Hey! Lead singer! You hearing any of this?"

"I like his," Klavier's eyes never left his notebook as he pointed at no one in particular.

"Klavier for being such a diva the other day, you sure aren't giving a rat's ass now," Duke gestured at Alex to kick him again.

"Sorry guys," Klavier leaned forward and sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"It had better have been out of excitement and not too much to drink?" Duke said.

"Yeah, something like that," Klavier threw him a half smile. Duke cocked his head at the blond as Alex raised an eyebrow. Klavier tapped at his notebook. "These lyrics are kicking my ass as well. They won't fall into place."

Alex stealthily reached over and tried to take his notebook, but Klavier was quicker. He scowled at her.

"C'mon Klavier, you're gonna have to show us sometime."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, do you have a name you'd like to propose?" Daryan ran a hand through his dark hair.

Klavier sighed. "Well, and this is going to sound a bit egotistical, but what about Garyuu Wave?"

They looked at him in disbelief for a second.

"Where are we, in Japan?" Duke leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head.

"It does have a certain ring to it." Alex tapped her chin, mulling the name over in her head.

Daryan simply smirked and shook his head.

"Well, it is my last name loosely translated in Japanese and adding wave," Klavier said as he picked at the corner of his notebook.

"Well, if you really want to go with your ego, we could just go with Gavinners, or something like that." Daryan played with his hair.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they contemplated the name.

"I like it, dude!" Duke leaned forward in his chair. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"I like it too." Alex nodded her head. "Reminds me of what that guy that only got second place on 'American Idol' did when he named his band."

Daryan raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well, I think I like it too." Klavier said, still picking at his notebook.

"Of course you like it, chump," Duke said. "It's your last name."

Daryan hesitated before he spoke. "I really wasn't being serious, but if you guys like the name, then that's what we should go with."

"The Gavinners..." Alex said as she stared at an imaginary billboard with the name on it.

"Hey guys," Brian said breathlessly as he approached them, phone at his ear. "I have a manager that really likes your sound and he wants to sign you. Did you think of a name?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, starstruck, before Duke spoke up.

"Gavinners, huh," Brian paused. "Are you sure that's not gonna cause problems for you guys in the future? You guys like Klavier enough to have his last name as your band name?"

Everyone looked at each other again and nodded.

"Okay, Gavinners it is!" He said as he walked away.

"Oh my God!" Alex could barely contain herself as Duke gestured for her to keep her voice down. "Do you guys realize we are now officially a band?"

Duke ran a hand through his faded purple hair. "I...I'm speechless right now..."

"Thank you Daryan." Klavier said, laying his notebook down on his lap.

"Me?" Daryan gestured at himself. "For what?"

"For helping us with a name, and for kicking us in the ass and giving us the extra...oomph that we needed!"

"Y-You're welcome," Daryan responded. "But it should be me thanking you guys for having faith in my sound. So, thank you."

"You are welcome!" Alex bounced from her seat and threw her arms around Daryan's neck. Her brown eyes were sparkling when she pulled away. "And welcome to the Gavinners!" Her smile was a thousand watts as she sat back down.

"Yeah, thanks Daryan." Duke held out his hand and when Daryan took it, the other pulled him in for a man hug and clapped him on the shoulder. He was grinning ear to ear when he let go of Daryan and he couldn't help himself as his smile started getting bigger.

Daryan turned in his chair toward Klavier, and found him standing and holding out his hand. Daryan stood as well.

"Thank you very much." Klavier shook his hand. "And welcome to the Gavinners."

Daryan was about to say something when the whole building shook with a loud clap of thunder, and the classroom went quiet. The silence hung thick in the air as rain started clattering on the roof of the building.

"It's about frickin time it rained." Duke said as Daryan was shedding his black sweatshirt. He had a gray Foo Fighters t-shirt on over a green long sleeved shirt and black tattered jeans. "What the hell man?"

"I'm surprised everyone else isn't going out to play in the rain! It hasn't rained here in months, am I right?"

"Play in the rain?" Alex wrinkled her nose at Daryan.

Daryan started to run out of the classroom his house keys jangling on a shark shaped carabiner that was hanging off of his belt.

"Hey you can't leave!" One of the other students called.

"It's raining! Come play!" Was Daryan's only answer as he ran out of the room and down the hall. A few of the students followed him.

The trio looked at each other quizzically for a second as another loud blast of thunder could be heard. Klavier was the most intrigued with his new dark-haired friend as he went to the window just in time to see Daryan walk out of the building. Klavier was amazed that he had descended three flights of stairs so quickly. Duke and Alex and most of the others in the class gathered at the picture windows that overlooked the courtyard of the school. He watched as Daryan opened his arms and let the rain wash over him. The blond felt like he was spying on a private moment as Daryan's eyes were closed and he had the calmest, most peaceful look that he had ever seen on any ones face. Klavier wiped the window as his breath had fogged it over and he saw that the dark-haired boys eyes were open and looking at him, or straight though him. A smile formed on Daryan's lips that Klavier returned.


	4. Verse Four: Start of Something Good

**I feel I should clarify something about the timeline here: This is taking place in 2017, in between **State v. Byrde **and **State v. Galactica. **I** **have also taken liberties with Daryan and Klavier's families. Considering that we don't know anything about them, I'd say that we as fan-fiction writers and readers, have the liberty to share our own versions of what we think happened. **

As usual, this is not beta-read, so if you see any discrepancies, please let me know! Also let me know if you love and/or hate it and why! I take constructive criticism well!

* * *

><p><strong>Verse Four: Start of Something Good<br>**

"You are almost as insane as I am man!" Duke clapped Daryan on his shoulder as they walked out of their last class of the day. The rain had stopped and a silvery haze hung over everything. The skies were gray and dreary and the air was crisp. Daryan shivered a little as he pulled his damp hair up and away from his neck and face. Klavier was walking behind him, watching as the the thick, dark hair was manipulated easily. He wondered if it was as soft as his own blond hair as he tugged at it self-conscientiously. He was staring so intently that he didn't realize that Daryan had stopped walking, and almost knocked him down in his forward motion.

"What the hell?" Daryan said as he caught his balance and grabbed Klavier's arm to keep him from falling flat on his face. Alex and Duke were giggling at them. A blush made it's way over Klavier's cheeks and he looked down at his boots. The blush was lost on everyone except for Daryan who was standing close enough to see and he threw Klavier a look of confusion.

"Sorry, I was...thinking...about lyrics..." Klavier mumbled.

"Yeah right," Alex scoffed as she finished her text. "You were thinking about that dumb blond that plays clarinet in the front row that was making oogly eyes at you after dumb-ass came in from playing in the rain. " She smacked Daryan on the arm as she went on. "It's like you hadn't seen rain before! You're from Seattle for crying out loud!"

"Hey! It's rare that they get actual thunder storms. Seattle usually get this piddly rain that makes everything damp for a day." Daryan shivered again.

"You're gonna get sick if you don't get out of your damp clothes." Klavier said as he shrugged out of his own sweatshirt and handed it over to Daryan.

"Pfft, whatever. I'll be fine. Thanks though." Daryan pulled his own sweatshirt closer to himself as Alex and Duke each gave Klavier a curious look. "That's an old wives tale anyway."

"Speaking of old wives, isn't that your brother, Klavier?" Alex nodded with her head toward the street where Kristophs sleek silver Jaguar sat. The passenger side window was rolled down and they could see the faint profile of blond hair and wire-rimmed glasses.

"I thought he was in Germany?" Alex continued.

"Ja, but he came back yesterday." Klavier put the sweatshirt back on.

"Didn't he have to settle your parents affairs -"

"Yes, he did." Klavier snapped, then sighed when Duke took a step back. "I have to go."

"Hey, aren't we practicing this weekend?" Daryan grabbed Klavier's arm and spun him around. He glared at the dark-haired boy, then glanced over his shoulder at his brother. Daryan looked up just in time to see Kristoph staring icily at them. Daryan's gray eyes moved back to Klavier's face. The underlying sadness was there again and it made his heart ache. He drew in a deep breath and let go of the blond.

"I'll talk to you all over the weekend." Klavier said as he turned and walked toward his brothers car.

Daryan shook his head to try to make sense of what had just happened.

"Did Klavier seem extra sulky today?" Daryan said. He locked eyes with him as Klavier rode away.

"Nah, he gets especially moody when it rains." Alex said as she was texting.

"He did seem preoccupied with something in band today and I don't think it was lyrics." Duke said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was leaning toward Alex, but his green eyes looked pointedly at Daryan, who turned to say something, but simply crossed his arms instead. He narrowed his eyes at Duke.

"I told you," Alex snapped her phone shut, completely oblivious to the shared look. "He was preoccupied with that blond who was staring at him in class." She sighed heavily. "Crap, I have to go. My stupid step-monster is here."

Daryan turned to watch Alex walk toward a silver Mercedes. A blond woman was sitting in the drivers seat talking animatedly on her phone. A little blond girl in the passenger seat stuck her tongue out at Alex. She responded in kind and the woman yelled at Alex as she got into the back seat.

Alex's family dynamic suddenly made sense to Daryan.

"Geez, is everyone rich around here?" Daryan said as he observed a handful of students getting into cars similar in brand.

"Welcome to LA my man!" Duke clapped Daryan on the shoulder as he started to walk away. "I gotta go as well."

"So, no practice this weekend? Even though we just cut a record deal this afternoon?" Daryan said and suddenly sneezed. "Dammit!"

"Haha! You are getting sick!" Duke said.

"I'm not getting sick." Daryan sneezed again.

"You sure?"

Another sneeze.

"Dammit."

Duke chuckled as he walked back to Daryan. "I gotta help my pops and it looks like the other two have family issues. However, we try to get together on Sundays, no matter what we're all doing. I'll give ya a call, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, okay," Daryan sniffed.

"By the way, I think Klavier really digs you."

"What?"

"We know you can play like a monster," Duke held his hands out and played air guitar. "But there must have been something else that Klavier saw that we didn't." Duke started walking away. "Talk at you later."

Daryan stared at his retreating back, dumbfounded.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Daryan finally caught up with him and stopped him.

"I'm going to tell you something that only myself and Alex know." Duke looked around. "Klavier's parents were both killed in a car accident about a month ago. He's a very private person, but I'm sure he would tell you eventually. Anyway, I haven't seen Klavier smile like he did at you earlier today, in ages. He never smiled like that at Alex when they were dating, not that she would notice, she's too caught up in her own family affairs."

Daryan opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"It's okay man," Duke shrugged a shoulder. "He's a good lookin' guy. Hell, if I swung that way I'd date him. But, I'm a ladies man!"

"But I don't like him that way," Daryan said as several emotions went through his mind all at once. He stared at nothing over Dukes shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Daryan scowled at Duke who shook his head and chuckled. "Look, Klavier is a good guy, and I've never seen him date anyone, except for Alex of course, or flirt with anyone, so I dunno what type he's interested in. It would be stupid of anyone to not give him a chance."

"But I'm not interested in him like that..."

"It's okay, you're still young, you'll figure it out." Duke took his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, I have to take this call. Later."

Daryan sighed as he looked up at the dull gray sky.

"I thought I had it figured out."

XXX

Thirty minutes later, Daryan was sitting on the city bus, heading home to an empty apartment. His mom was out of town on business and his little sister, Deena, was at a sleepover. He smiled at his reflection in the window as he thought about how him and Deena had each made friends so fast in a new town. It was one of the traits that they had received from their father. Their mother called it a certain charisma, and she always said it was what drew her to their father. Daryan was especially happy that Deena had made friends; their father's passing five years ago had been hard on her. She was the quintessential daddy's little girl. Daryan wasn't as close to his father, but he still felt the emptiness when he died. He also felt the burden of being the only man of the house. Not that he hated it; he loved doting on his little sister and running errands for his mother. However, it left little time for himself. He was relieved when his mother found a better paying job. He hoped it meant more independence for him and his sister, but he had mixed emotions about moving to LA.

His thoughts turned to Klavier. He knew losing one parent was tough, but losing both... Daryan couldn't imagine. He groaned and leaned his head against the window of the bus. He was about to turn his music up to try to drown those emotions, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him and took his earphones off.

"Did you just tap me on the shoulder?" He said as he gave her strange apparel a quick once over. Her white dress – if it was a dress, Daryan couldn't be sure – barely covered her knees. She was sitting very modestly, however, with her hands in her lap. She also had a purple wrap around her shoulders, and her black glossy hair was styled into a top-not of some sort. She was smiling very cheerily.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Her big brown eyes were scanning him, just like he had done her. He wondered how she saw him. "You just made a noise like you were in pain and you've been sighing the whole trip."

Daryan chuckled despite himself. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking too hard about the dilemma I'm in, that's all. But thanks."

"Are you sure?" The girl tugged at her ear thoughtfully. "My friend Nick makes that noise whenever he's thinking about his friend. It's kinda sad really."

Daryan frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the girl shrugged. "Are you missing someone?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you missing someone in your life? Nick's friend committed suicide and he kept the note. I see him bring it out and read it when he thinks no one is watching and he starts crying. It makes me sad because I know I can't console him. I honestly didn't think they were that close, though."

"Suicide? " Daryan adjusted his position.

"Yeah, I don't know the details. I was out of town at the time." Maya paused as if reflecting on something as she looked down at her hands. "Nick is heart broken but I think it kinda fuels his passion in the courtroom. It's kinda weird too because they were supposed to be rivals."

"Rivals? What kind of rivals?"

"Like Nick is a defense attorney and his friend is the famous prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth."

Daryan cocked his head. "Wait, are you saying that your friend is Phoenix Wright?"

"Yup!" The girl nodded her head and Daryan watched the two giant purple beads in her hair bounce around.

"Their trials were so...animated and sometimes unbelievable! But, even just watching them on-line, I can tell they were passionate about what they did."

"Are you passionate about something?"

It was the second time in the conversation that Daryan was derailed.

"I...yeah. I'm passionate about my music. I'm passionate about my band..."

"You're in a band?"

"Yeah, we just formed this week," Daryan paused and the girl looked at him expectantly. "Sorry, I just realized how much has happened these past couple weeks. It's overwhelming."

The girl laughed out loud and it reminded him of his little sisters laugh. "Well, maybe it was a good thing that I was concerned about you. Sometimes it's a good thing to sit and reflect on what you have and what you have done. But don't reflect too long because life will pass you by."

Daryan's eyebrows shot up. "That's very wise for someone so young."

"Oh I'm not that young. I'm eighteen, but I get that a lot." She looked over Daryan's shoulder. "Is this your stop?"

Daryan turned and looked. "Oh, yeah. I'm Daryan by the way. It was nice to meet you..." He held his hand out.

"I'm Maya, and it was nice to meet you too. Do you take the bus often?" She said as she shook his hand.

"No, but I'm going to start!" He winked at her. She smiled brightly at him.

XXX

The rain had started again as Daryan was walking the rest of the way home, but he hardly noticed as he reflected on the past couple weeks. His mother had made a road trip out of the move from Seattle and they had stopped at most of the touristy spots along the coast. It was one of the things he had admired about his mom; she had stayed strong for both kids during his father's illness and after his death and she managed to make everything an adventure for them. They hadn't had a chance to go through their stuff before they left Seattle and Daryan and his little sister were looking forward to finding what treasures the movers packed when they unpacked on Sunday.

Daryan paused to sneeze and cursed himself before he punched a code into the keypad next to the door to his apartment building. When he stepped inside, he walked over to the wall of mailboxes ahead of him and checked the mail. Mostly bills; he didn't know anyone who sent letters anymore, except for his great aunt and he thought about how Deena was always excited to read the letters and to respond.

His mind drifted back to the conversation with Maya on the bus. He thought about the suicide note that Miles had left. What had been so troubling in his life that he was driven to suicide? And for Phoenix to be so heartbroken, Daryan wondered if there was more to their relationship than just friendship.

He sneezed again as he started up the five flights of stairs – elevator was broken and had been for a while, they were informed by the neighbors – as his mind wandered to Klavier, the very subject that his mind wanted to avoid since his conversation with Duke. He thought back to his past crushes and the six month relationship he had had with a cute little blond girl. It was kind of whirlwind as far as relationships can go with twelve and thirteen-year-olds. There was a lot of hand holding and a lot of kisses on the cheeks since they were scared to take it any further. But one day, she had taken the initiative and kissed him smack on the lips. It was nice, but it wasn't what he expected. He thought that he would get all flustered and his palms all sweaty and his heart would skip a beat. Instead there was nothing and when they parted, the look in her eyes told him she had felt nothing as well. They decided to go their separate ways and Daryan focused on school and playing guitar and taking care of his mother and sister. He was so focused, that he realized that he hadn't formed a close relationship with anyone outside of his family, until this week.

Daryan thought back to what made him approach Klavier in the first place, beside the fact that he couldn't stand listening to the off-key notes in his warm-up. Normally he would have just approached the person and told them they were flat and been done with it. However, watching Klavier concentrate so intently on his guitar, in trying to get the tuning just right, Daryan knew that he must have been passionate about music.

Daryan stopped in the empty stairwell.

Isn't that what Klavier had said to him a couple days ago?

'_When you approached me and told me that there was something wrong with my e-string, I knew you had a real ear for music...'_

Klavier's words echoed through his memories.

_'...I knew that you were true and dedicated to music when you made the effort to help...'_

_'...when I heard you play in class, I knew I wanted to give you a chance...'_

_'...listen, I like you and I want you in the band...'_

_'...true and dedicated to music...I wanted to give you a chance...I like you and I want you in the band...'_

Daryan sneezed twice and it echoed through the stairwell as he climbed the last flight of stairs to the apartment.

Duke is reading too much into everything, Daryan thought. And I'm thinking too hard about the subject.

After throwing his wet clothes into the laundry he took a shower to warm himself up and soothe his muscles that started aching on the bus ride home. He was going to fight the supposed cold he had caught until the bitter end. After drying himself off , he threw on a gray v-neck t-shirt and his most comfortable pair of black jeans. He dried his hair and threw it back into a lazy ponytail. Daryan busied himself with finishing his homework and calling his mother. He then made himself dinner and watched a music video countdown show. When it was over, he glanced out of the picture window that was part of their large living room. It was dark and he could see the lights of L.A. Glittering like diamonds and reflecting off the low lying clouds left over from the storms.

His phone cut into his reverie as it signaled an arriving text.

Daryan groaned. He was very comfortable, and a lot more tired than he realized. When his phone reminded him of the text a couple minutes later, he cursed it and stretched and got up and walked over to it. His reaction to the name on the display both surprised and confused him. His heart leaped into his throat and he couldn't breath for a second. He shook his head and scolded himself for reacting the way he did. Unlocking his phone, he opened the text and read it.

_'Hey it's Klavier. Are you busy at the moment?'_

_'No, just finished dinner. What's up? Everything okay?'_ Daryan responded, then walked over to the picture window and leaned against it. The coolness of it felt good on his suddenly overheated skin.

_'I need to talk to you about the future of the band.' _ Was the response. Daryan's mouth went dry. He knew it was too good to be true.

_'Don't worry, I'm not kicking you out, or disbanding...lol.'_ A second text and Daryan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_'Okay...so whats going on?'_ Daryan replied.

_'Is there somewhere I can meet you? Or any way you can come here?'_ Daryan's heart started beating wildly again. What the hell is my problem?

_'I would have to take a bus where ever I go. No transportation.' _

There was a long pause, and Daryan was about to suggest that maybe Duke could come pick him up, when Klavier replied.

_'What's your address?' _ Daryan gave his phone a confused look.

_'What the hell do you have planned, princess? I refuse any initiation that you are planning.' _

_'LOL! No initiation, I promise. You trust me, remember? What's your address?'_ Klavier replied and Daryan stopped breathing for a moment. Those words echoed through his memory.

Trust, and respect.

Daryan figured that if he was going to be in this band for the long haul, they were all going to have to trust and respect each other.

Daryan texted his address to Klavier and leaned against the window again.

_'Okay, I'll see you in a few.'_ Was the response.

_'How the hell are you getting here? I have the feeling that your bro isn't driving. I don't think he likes me.' _ Daryan shook his head as he answered. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of his sisters famous punch - which consisted of some white grape juice, peach juice, and some clear sparkling soda – and to Daryan it was damned good.

_'I'm sneaking out and hitching a ride with a friend that works at the cycle shop down the street from me.' _

Daryan shook his head again. _'Guess there's a lot more to you than meets the eye.'_

A winking icon was the only response as Daryan snorted in derision and took a drink.

Twenty minutes later, Daryan was at his front door meeting one Desiree DeLight, motorcycle racer and aficionado. She was very pretty and when the streetlights reflected off of her wedding band, Daryan instantly turned off the charm.

"Text me when you're ready to go home, Gavin," her voice held a slight southern accent. "I'm going for a ride." She winked at them and they both smiled as she revved the engine of her slick black motorcycle and drove off.

"So, she races motorcycles?" Daryan gave Klavier a skeptical look as he held the door open for him.

"Ja, and she's good, too!" Klavier said, beaming. "She's won a ton of awards, and she's accredited to build custom motorcycles. She works at the shop to give advice and get discounts on parts."

"You don't seem the type to be interested in motorcycles." Daryan said as he started climbing the stairs. It took a moment before he realized that Klavier wasn't following him. He turned and saw Klavier pointing in the direction of the elevator.

"Doesn't work, dude." Daryan called down to him.

"Oh, that sucks." Klavier said as he followed Daryan. "How far up do you have to go?"

"Just five flights," Daryan said as he paused to sneeze.

"Gesundheit! I told you, you were getting sick."

"No, I'm not getting sick." Daryan continued up the stairs as he sniffled.

"What ever you say."

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Daryan said as he unlocked the door and let Klavier in.

"Wow," the blond said as he entered the apartment. "What a view!"

"Thanks. I was impressed that my mom had such good taste." Daryan touched Klaviers arm lightly. "Take your jacket?"

"Sure, thanks." Klavier shrugged out of his black and purple leather jacket. Daryan glanced at him and noted that he was wearing a gray long-sleeved henley with a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and black Doc Martens.

_'He's a good lookin' guy...It would be stupid of anyone to not give him a chance.'_ Now, Dukes words rambled through his head as he placed the jacket on a hook by the door. Daryan shook his head and went to the kitchen and offered the other a drink as the other accepted and continued talking.

"I wanted to talk to you about..." Klavier swallowed hard. Daryan looked up at Klavier as he was pouring his drink. He could feel the nervous energy that Klavier was suddenly giving off, and it made Daryan very uneasy. So uneasy that he stopped pouring when Klavier walked over to him. "To talk to you about possibly sending you songs from Germany."

"From...Germany?" Daryan felt his heart sink to his stomach as he narrowed his eyes at Klavier. "What do you mean Germany?"

He lifted the glass from Daryan and took a drink.

"Yum, this is good what is it?" Klavier held the glass up as he turned to walk away.

"Don't change the subject, princess," Daryan grabbed his arm and turned him around. Klavier flinched at the dark look in Daryan's eyes. "What do you mean send songs from Germany?"

"I mean skyping the band from Germany during rehearsals and warm-ups..." Klavier tried to pull himself out of Daryan's grip, but the other only tightened his hold on his arm.

"What the hell, Gavin?" Daryan's voice echoed through the kitchen. "We just cut a record deal and now you're running away to Germany?"

"Ouch," Klavier hissed. "You're hurting me!"

Daryan threw his arm down and walked over and grabbed Klavier's jacket off the hook and held it out. "I knew this whole band thing was too good to be true."

"Daryan listen to me," Klavier said as he set the glass down and approached the other.

"Why? So you can spit more promises at me?" Daryan felt a lump forming in his throat. Was he going to cry? Or sneeze? Either way, he looked away from Klavier so he couldn't see those pleading blue eyes.

"No, I received the opportunity of a lifetime this afternoon to study in Germany!" Klavier tried to get Daryan to look at him to no avail. He looked down at his hands. "I was hoping you, of all people would understand. You seem just as passionate about your studies as you do your music." Klavier lowered his voice as he grabbed his jacket. "Guess I was wrong."

Daryan's gray eyes slid over to Klavier, then closed tightly as a tear escaped.

Klavier paused.

Daryan sneezed and sniffled.

"I'll talk to you later." Klavier had his hand on the doorknob and Daryan's was there to stop him from turning it.

"Damn you and your empathy," Klavier looked wide-eyed at Daryan, whose eyes were watery. He was suddenly unsure of what just happened as he could feel Daryan's hot breath on his cheek as he spoke. "I'm going to blow my nose and take something to help me fight this supposed cold, then you are going to explain yourself."

Daryan walked away and Klavier grinned as he hung his coat.


	5. Verse Five: Better Than I Know Myself

I realized how much I love these two together, and started writing on this fiction again. It's very slow, I will admit, but there are a couple of fluffy parts in here. You also get to meet Daryan's mom, another version of her anyway. (If you've read 'Glitter In The Air' you'll notice that the two are total opposites!)

The title is from Adam Lambert's new-ish song by the same title. It's a great song and there's a great video that goes with it.

As usual, I do not have a beta-reader, so if there are any glaring grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, or continuity mistakes, please, please let me know. I take criticism well, as long as it is constructive!

A big thanks to all that have read and reviewed and Favorited! You guys rock and deserve free Internets!

* * *

><p><strong>Verse Five: Better Than I know Myself<strong>

Five minutes later, Daryan was in the kitchen again making himself a hot beverage, with Klavier looking on.

"So, Klavier Gavin is going to Germany to study and abandoning his dream of being a rock star in the states." Daryan wrapped his hands around the mug and took a sip. "Did I sum it up nicely?"

Klavier sighed. "No, I am not abandoning you guys. I told you, we can all Skype. A lot of bands record their parts separately and mix them later."

"Yeah, shitty bands." Daryan rolled his eyes.

"Are you always this bullheaded?"

"Yup." Daryan smirked, then sighed. "I'm just frustrated, and I'm sure that Alex and Duke will feel the same way. We just signed a deal and named our band and here you are running off to Germany."

"I realize the timing of all of this is so wrong," Klavier ran a finger along the rim of his glass. "But, you don't understand how much I've wanted to study in Germany. It's been a passion of mine since I was little. Our family would vacation there every other summer and Kristoph brought me over for a summer when he was studying. That's when I really fell in love with the country and I knew I wanted to study there. An opportunity I couldn't pass up presented itself last year at this time. My parents had been making preparations and helping me raise money to survive over there. Kristoph had to take over the finalization's after..." Klavier paused to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

The passion in Klavier's voice was a contradiction to the sadness that Daryan saw in his eyes. He wanted to be compassionate to the blond, but he didn't want Klavier to know that he already knew about his parents.

"After..." He prompted as he cocked his head a little.

Klavier cleared his throat. "Not many people know that my parents died in a car accident a couple months ago. Kristoph had to take guardianship of me and make the final arrangements for me to travel to Germany."

"Oh, wow," Daryan stared into his mug, thinking about the death of his own father. "I'm sorry, Klavier."

"Danke," Klavier took a drink.

A heavy silence hung between them.

"Let's move into the living room." Daryan walked around the counter and into the living room. He grabbed a blanket and sat in his favorite chair. Klavier sat on the couch adjacent to the chair. "My dad used to sit in this chair and unwind after work. It still smells like him even after the move from Seattle."

"Used to?" Klavier watched as Daryan turned his head to sniff at the chair.

"My dad died from liver cancer about five years ago. My mom says it was because of his partying days in college." He chuckled. "I remember my dad turning to her and saying, 'Well, I should have Dayani cancer right now from being exposed to you in college,' and he would squeeze her and kiss her on her cheek." Daryan paused to take a drink.

"Dayani?"

"Yeah, it's a family name for my mom. My name is derived from hers and my dads name, Darren."

"It's very pretty, your moms name." Klavier sighed. "Sounds like you have a pretty tight knit family."

"It isn't perfect by any means. But I don't know of any family that is."

"Where's your mother now?"

"She's on a business trip up in San Fransisco. She's a pharmaceuticals rep for a major drug company. After my dad died, she didn't feel like she could be a nurse anymore." Daryan pulled the blanket closer to himself. "Losing one parent was hard, I couldn't imagine losing both of them."

Klavier shrugged. "There are some days that are harder than others. Music has helped a lot. And Duke and Alex have both been good to me."

"Speaking of them, why aren't you discussing this with them first?"

'Why was Daryan the first one I thought of when I wanted someone to talk to?'

"I tried to get a hold of them, but neither of them answered." Klavier lied aloud as he looked away from Daryan's intense gaze.

"Hmmm," He didn't believe Klavier for some reason, but he wasn't going to press him. "So, when do you start these studies in Germany? And what exactly is so important to drag you away from the band to study overseas?"

Klavier narrowed his eyes at Daryan. "You aren't gonna drop the guilt trip are you?"

"Nope, not until I get an explanation."

Klavier sighed. "Well, both Kristoph and my dad are defense attorneys and I've always been interested in anything involving law, so I decided to go against the grain and become a prosecutor. They were both happy that I had chosen that career path. But both my parents could see the passion I had for music. I guess I kinda blame them for naming me after a musical instrument."

"Yeah, why did they name you 'Klavier'?" Daryan interrupted.

"My mom said it was because her water broke when she was playing dad's favorite song for their tenth anniversary. They figured that the passion for music runs in the family since both parents play instruments, and sing, and my brother loves the violin. So, they put a guitar in my hands when I was three and I've been playing ever since." Klavier gestured at the other. "How did you get into music? Besides your uncle touring with famous punk bands?"

"My dad didn't want me to be a jock like him, says it got him into too much trouble. He made me choose an instrument other than the guitar, because that could get me into trouble too; my uncle got himself into some trouble when he was younger." Daryan adjusted his position on the chair. "So, I chose something totally out of left field, the cello!"

"What?" Klavier made a face and chuckled.

"You act like it's a disease or something."

"I've just never heard of anyone wanting to play the cello. I thought it was just something that happened."

Daryan laughed. "No, it's not something that just happens. Granted, I like to think I am musically inclined, but it takes talent to play the cello. I've actually won awards for it."

"Do you still have your cello?"

"Yeah...why?" Daryan narrowed his eyes at Klavier. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Not really, no." Klavier scoffed as he sipped his drink.

"You are a piece of work aren't you?" Daryan set his mug on the glass coffee that sat between them and threw his blanket off himself in a huff.

"I'm just as stubborn as you." Klavier said as Daryan went into his bedroom. Klavier smiled into his cup as Daryan returned a few minutes later with a large dark-blue cello case. There was a small, shiny sticker of a shark on the neck. He watched as the other set the case on the floor next to the chair and he sat. Daryan opened it and there was the cello sitting in a bed of beautiful deep blue velvet.

"Help me move this," Daryan gestured at the coffee table and Klavier hopped off the couch and they moved the coffee table a safe distance away from the sitting area. Daryan thanked him and sat back down as Klavier did the same. He watched as Daryan brought the cello out of its case and he spread his legs and held the instrument with his knees as he tightened the bow. Klavier chewed his lip as the muscles worked in Daryan's arms. He ran the bow over the strings and made some adjustments, then turned to Klavier.

"So, what should I play?" Daryan said as he ran his hand along the smooth, glossy wood.

"What?" Klavier threw him a look of confusion. "I don't know any cello compositions."

"It's okay," Daryan chuckled. "I don't know too much by heart yet. I just like to see people's reactions when I say that."

Daryan tapped his lip thoughtfully and his face suddenly lit up. Klavier smirked but it instantly melted into astonishment as Daryan drew the bow over the strings. The music that flowed from wood and strings seemed to surge up inside him, obliterating every other thought. Daryan played with the same passion as he played his guitar and Klavier could hear the pride in every note he played. Klavier let out a noise of disappointment when he stopped.

"Convinced?" Daryan raised an eyebrow.

"No," Klavier lied and Daryan could see the playfulness in his eyes. "Play another song."

Daryan smirked and played his favorite song, a theme song from one of his mother's favorite movies.

"Isn't that supposed to be for the piano?" Klavier asked with his voice lowered.

"Yeah, but I converted it to cello just by listening to it a thousand times." Daryan never missed a beat as he talked and played. "I guess it's a good thing it's my favorite song."

Klavier sighed and grabbed the blanket that Daryan had abandoned and covered himself with it. It smelled clean, like a combination of dryer sheets, and Daryan. Confusion and astonishment attacked Klavier's brain as his heart jumped into his throat. He shouldn't know what Daryan smells like. He thought about the times Daryan was in his space and how he smelled. It was a mix of something spicy and the cedar chest that his mom kept blankets in the hallway. It was a good scent. It was comforting...

"It's a cozy blanket, isn't it?" Daryan's voice broke into Klavier's reverie and he sat up with a jerk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," Klavier drew in a deep breath. "I-It is a very cozy blanket."

"My mom bought it in Vancouver B.C. When she went on vacation with her sister." Daryan stopped playing and stared out at the twinkling lights of LA.

"Oh, done so soon?" Klavier turned to Daryan whose face had taken on a look of melancholy. "Daryan?"

"I-...sorry," Klavier's voice startled Daryan out of his reverie. "I don't know anymore songs by heart."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Daryan lied as he packed the cello in it's bed of blue velvet. He paused and ran his hand along the sleek wood. "Do you ever have something like a certain touch or a sound spark a memory that you thought was buried?"

Klavier's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yes...smells are the most powerful for me."

"Music and sounds are it for me." Was all that Daryan said as he continued to stare at his cello in bewilderment. "I'm sorry. I guess the excitement of the past couple weeks has finally caught up with me." He finished packing the cello and stood and carried it back to his bedroom. Klavier watched him with a curious expression and sighed into the blanket as Daryan disappeared into his bedroom. After setting the cello in his closet, he took a moment to gather himself and his thoughts. He never thought that his cello would bring back so many memories of his father. They were all good memories which made it that much harder for Daryan to recover. Taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes, he strolled out of his bedroom.

"So, when do you leave for Germany?" He said as he grabbed his mug on his way into the kitchen.

"I leave sometime in November," Klavier said slowly. He knew that lie would come and bite him in the ass, he just didn't know how hard.

"For a once in a lifetime opportunity, I would think you would know exactly when you were gonna leave." Daryan said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and pointed at it. "Do you want one?"

"Ja, Bitte," Klavier nodded and caught the bottle. He thought carefully about his answer as he took a long drink.

Daryan padded into the living room and settled into the chair he had occupied before, curling his legs underneath his body.

"Well, like I said, Kristoph's been making all the arrangements, and only giving me sparse information."

Daryan narrowed his gray eyes. "But you are the one going to study in Germany. I would think he would keep you in the loop..."

"Ja, well, he doesn't. Can we not talk about this?" Klavier took another drink of his water and he could feel Daryan's intense glare and it made the hair on his neck rise.

"Well, you are going to have to tell us eventually. You can't just leave us and expect us to welcome you with open arms on Skype."

That's exactly what I was hoping for.

Then aloud Klavier said, "As soon as I find out, you'll be the first to know!"

Daryan shook his head and reached over to the side-table for a remote that wasn't there. "Yeah right, you'll go running to Alex." He leaned forward. "Where the hell is the remote, I just had it..." He stood and dug in the cushions of the chair.

Klavier shifted his position on the couch and in the process, the remote fell with a thud on the plush rug.

"Oh, there it is," Daryan and Klavier reached for it at the same time, but Klavier had the advantage, and snatched it and held it out of Daryan's reach.

"Hey!" Daryan swiped at it with a little too much force and lost his balance almost falling on top of Klavier. They were nose to nose, Daryan's arm shaking from the weight that he was putting on it, unaware of Klavier's hand on his shoulder. Klavier swallowed hard as Daryan's eyes flickered back and forth between Klavier's bright ocean blue eyes. There was an unmistakeable electricity that hung in the air between them and It made the hair on Daryan's arms raise up and he pushed away and cleared his throat.

"Sorry..." Daryan mumbled as he looked around. "I'm usually not that uncoordinated."

"It's, ah, alright," Klavier rubbed his neck, trying to figure out why there were butterflies in his stomach when Daryan sneezed, loud.

"Dammit," he cursed but was grateful for the distraction as he made his way to the bathroom to blow his nose. He looked at his reflection and cringed. His nose was red and his eyes were watery. He grabbed the bottle of medicine and read the label. It was the night time kind and it was starting to take hold, making him drowsy and his thoughts were in a whirl.

"Are you okay in here?" Daryan looked up at Klavier, startled.

"Yeah, I think the cold medicine is starting to work."

"So, you admit you are sick?"

"No, I'm gonna deny it until it goes away." Daryan straightened and put the bottle down. "In the meantime, I'm not gonna let it drag me down!"

Klavier furrowed his eyebrows at the dark-haired boy. He had the feeling that he was talking about something else as well, but wasn't going to push the subject.

"I should go -"

"There's a 'Sherlock' marathon on TV -"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I dig those shows," Klavier said as he looked at his boots, then back up at Daryan. His grey eyes were amused as he smirked. "I'll stay and watch them with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Ja, I don't have anything else to do." Klavier stepped out of the doorway to the bathroom as Daryan flipped off the light and they walked back into the living room.

"Isn't your brother gonna be pissed?" Daryan brought out his phone. "It's almost ten."

"Nah, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Klavier tried to wave off his own doubt as he sat back down on the couch. Daryan saw the falter in his smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, but I'm not going to be responsible for any trouble you get into." Daryan's voice faded as he bent to look in the cupboards for snacks. He pulled out two bags of chips and held them up. "I hope bar-b-que chips are okay, it's all we got."

"I'm fine, I just need something to drink."

Five minutes later, Daryan was settled on the couch beside Klavier, wrapped in his own blanket, bag of chips in his lap.

An hour later, Klavier looked over at Daryan and saw that he nodding in and out of consciousness and in what looked like a rather uncomfortable position. He smiled to himself and leaned Daryan to the side, getting the blanket unraveled from the other. He hesitated. What if Daryan woke up and freaked out that he was sleeping on his friends shoulder? He bit his lip and gave in to what ever instinct told him that he should take care of Daryan. Klavier grabbed Daryan's arm and scooted the boy across the couch, then got into a comfortable position himself, and leaned Daryan against him, throwing the blanket on afterward.

**XXX**

"No, he was passed out on the couch with a friend when I got home."

Daryan wasn't sure if it was his moms quiet voice, or whatever it was she was cooking for breakfast that woke him up. He was so comfortable and warm that he didn't move.

"No, I've never met this friend. They're blond though, really pretty hair..."

A movement under Daryan startled him as he lifted his head and tried to comprehend where he was. He blinked several times to clear the sleep from his eyes, but all he could make out was a grey and blond blur. He groaned as his head started pounding and started feeling very heavy. Daryan laid it back down and smiled at how comfortable and warm he was.

"Well, Daryan is extremely comfortable," Dayani went on as she served up three plates of the breakfast she was cooking. "So he either really likes the person he's laying on, or he has a hangover..."

The words were making their way around Daryan's muddled mind and he finally comprehended the fact that he was laying on someone. The last thing he remembered, he was watching TV with -

"Klavier!" Daryan sat up with such force that he scared his mother and woke Klavier.

"What?" Klavier's voice was hoarse as he wiped his eyes.

"I have to go, Kevin." Daryan's mom said good-bye to her long-distance boyfriend and turned to the two boys on the couch. She had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles. Daryan's hair was all over the place as Klavier's ponytail had shifted to the side. Her son threw her a scowl.

"Mom," it had taken him a minute to get his voice going again. "What are you giggling at?"

Suddenly, Klavier joined her as Daryan turned his head slowly so he wouldn't puke. He raised his eyebrows at Klavier's hair, then realized what everyone was laughing at. He couldn't hold it in anymore as he burst out in laughter and started running his fingers through his tangled hair. Klavier followed suit.

"Would you boys like to brush your hair before you have some breakfast?" Dayani wiped her eyes and started walking toward the bathroom.

"Oh wow, breakfast," Klavier said to himself, then to Daryan's mother. "I probably should have a brush if you have one please?"

Daryan watched Klavier as he stood and stretched. He heard what sounded like all the bones in his body crack. Klavier's grey shirt rose just enough to show a slice of tanned back, and last night came flooding back to him. He pushed himself up and over the back of the couch and ran to the bathroom where he almost knocked his mother down. He pushed her back in the bathroom as she protested and he closed the door.

"Mom!" Daryan said between breaths. "That is not what you think!"

"Daryan, what are you talking about?" Dayani took her sons face in her hands and drew in a sharp breath. "Oh, hon, you are burning up!"

He suddenly broke out in a coughing fit. Dayani filled up a glass with water from the bathroom tap. Daryan gulped it down between coughs and she guided him to the edge of the tub and forced him to sit. After grabbing a washcloth and dousing it with cold water, she sat next to her son and held the cloth on his neck. He groaned as he bent forward and held his head in his hands.

"Feeling better?"

Daryan shook his head.

"Then tell me, what's wrong hon?"

"I- … he... we... I was sleeping on top of Klavier..."

"So, you must have been comfortable," Dayani was interrupted by a soft knock and a soft voice.

"Is everything okay in there? I should probably leave -"

"No, you are fine sweetie," Dayani stood and opened the door and smiled at the handsome young blond. "Daryan just took too much cold medicine last night."

Klavier found Daryan's mom's smile infectious and gave her one of his own warm smiles. She was actually very pretty, with dark chocolate hair and striking hazel eyes; Klavier wondered if Daryan got his black hair and grey eyes from his father. Daryan definitely got his smile from his mother, however.

"Here sweetie," She interrupted his thoughts as she handed him a brush. "We will get out of here so you can freshen up before you eat. We can go into my bathroom." Then she grabbed Daryan's arm and forced him to stand as he groaned. He averted Klaviers gaze.

"Ah, maybe I should just go, I don't think-"

"No," Dayani drew in a deep breath. "Daryan will be fine. Go ahead and do what you need to and we will be out in a moment."

Klavier tried to get Daryan to look at him, and Dayani could see it too, but Daryan only looked fidgeted and looked everywhere else. Klavier's pretty blue eyes slid over to Dayani's pleading eyes.

"Okay. Dan- I mean thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Crescend."

"Bitte, and call me Dayani," she winked at him and tilted her head expectantly.

"Klavier, Klavier Gavin."

Klavier wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he swore he saw some sort of apprehension in her expression as turned to Daryan and gently took his hand. Daryan glanced at Klavier before his mother took him out of Klavier's line of sight.

He sighed and looked at his reflection. He wished he had a mother to talk to. To sort out the crazy feelings he felt towards Daryan. He brushed his hair and ran through a shortened version of his morning routine. Kristoph was going to be angry, but he didn't care. He knew Daryan's mother wanted him and Daryan to talk about what happened.

"Okay, Daryan. What is going on?" Dayani said as soon as she closed the door. She grabbed the washcloth and put it under cold water again and continued. "I come home this morning and find you two fast asleep on the couch. And now suddenly you aren't talking to each other?"

"Mom, we are just friends." Daryan was exasperated, but the washcloth felt good on his forehead and neck. "I was out of my mind with cold medicine. I must have fallen on him in my sleep or something, I don't know."

"Well, you know I don't care who you are attracted to, or who you fall in love with-"

"Mom, please, I am NOT in love with Klavier. We are just friends. Besides he's leaving for Germany in November."

Dayani took her sons face in her hands. "Please let me finish."

Daryan was too tired to argue with his mother. Besides, it was nice to have her to himself for once. "Sorry, mom."

"Thank you." She put the cloth under cold water and draped it on the back of his neck. She reached for her brush and continued as she ran her fingers through Daryan's hair, untangling it so she could brush it. "Are you sure you _only _fell asleep?"

"MOM!" Daryan stood suddenly.

"I'm sorry, honey, I was trying to lighten the mood." She put her hands on his arms gently. The look in his eyes was one that his father would take on when he was angry. There was only a handful of times that Dayani had witnessed that look, and now to see it in her sons eyes, she was afraid. But, she did her best to hide that fear, and put on a mask of comfort. It worked, and as Daryan sat back down on the edge of the tub, the fire in his eyes dissipated. She kissed the top of his head and brushed his hair.

"I am really sorry."

"I know mom," Daryan wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. "I'm sorry too. So much has happened in the last week..."

"I know and I wish I could have been here for you. I want you to know that I am proud of you no matter what you do, who you love. I only want for you and Deena to be happy and wonderful children."

"We are mom, we love you and we are happy." Daryan let go of his mother and she continued brushing his hair.

"Are you sure hon?"

"Yes mom, and I suddenly feel funny that you are brushing my hair."

Dayani's smile was huge. "I'm going to use this as practice on Deena."

Daryan snorted in derision and grabbed the brush out of her hand. "Thanks mom."

His mom turned to open the door, but suddenly turned around as Daryan stood.

"Daryan, I want you to promise me that you will be careful."

His brow knitted together in confusion as he turned to look at her and was slightly taken aback by the serious expression on her face. "I will mother, you don't have to worry about me."

She hesitated and Daryan looked at her expectantly. "I – thank you Daryan." Then she turned and left the bathroom. Daryan shook his head as he finished brushing his hair.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs – Dayani," Klavier said as Dayani entered the kitchen. He watched her as she opened the fridge and took out the orange juice and set it on the counter. "I hope you don't mind that I got my own juice."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," She reached up into the cabinet next to the fridge and brought out two glasses and poured juice into them as she continued. "I should have done that before you two woke up."

"It's okay." He smiled and took the last bite of his breakfast. Dayani took one of the plates and stuck it in the microwave.

"Mornin'," Daryan mumbled as he sat on the stool next to Klavier.

"Guten Morgen." Klavier looked over at his friend and saw that his hair was back in a loose ponytail that draped over his right shoulder. Klavier self-consciously tugged at his own hair. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm..." Daryan rubbed his face then took a drink of the juice. "I guess, I hope whatever this is will pass."

"I told you! You should have gotten out of those damp clothes when you had the chance!" Klavier poked the others shoulder.

"Dude, my mom is standing right there, she's gonna throw a hissy fit -"

"I'm not going to throw a hissy fit," Dayani interrupted as she set the plate in front of her son. "I just want to know why you were out in the rain, crazy fool?"

Klavier's gaze slid over to Dayani who winked at Klavier.

Daryan scowled at both of them. "Ugh, alright, alright, I'm sick because I ran around in the rain like an idiot. Are you both happy?" He took a bite of his bacon and realized how hungry he was as he dove into the breakfast.

Dayani crossed her arms and smiled at both boys.

"Aren't you eating?" Klavier gestured at Dayani.

"Well at the rate that Daryan is eating, I think he might eat my plate." She went over to the fridge and opened it again. "Besides, I have to watch my figure!" She brought out a yogurt and found a spoon in the drainboard next to the sink. Klavier observed her every move over his glass. She was very graceful, long legs that were starting to gain the infamous California tan, and long arms that were toned. She wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup and she could pass as 24 in Klavier's book.

"Dude," Daryan nudged him suddenly and he looked over at the boy. He noted that he had his mom's nose. "You're zoning out." Daryan didn't want to embarrass anyone by pointing the obvious; that Klavier had been staring at his mom.

Klavier cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was thinking about lyrics. What were we talking about?"

Dayani threw her empty yogurt cup away and threw the spoon in the sink and approached the two boys. "I was thinking about staying home and having what we call in Seattle a 'snow day', since it's raining cats and dogs outside anyway. I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with us Klavier?"

Klavier swallowed visibly and bit his lip. He had promised Kristoph that he would stay home and study. But who studies on a Saturday?

Kristoph was going to be beyond angry...


	6. Verse Six: Stripped

Klavier exited the bathroom feeling refreshed as he dried his hair. He borrowed a black t-shirt and jeans from Daryan. They were a bit on the tight side, but not uncomfortable.

"Thank you-" Klavier paused when he saw Daryan napping on the couch. He glanced around, and concluded that him and Daryan were alone in the apartment. Returning the towel to the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the refrigerator. As he turned to exit the kitchen, Klavier saw the note that Dayani had left stating that she went to grab some cold medicine and other things and she'd be back momentarily.

Klavier sighed and took a drink of the water to help fight the tears that threatened to fall. He missed his mother. He missed having someone to talk to about love and other such nonsense. When he brought the water bottle down, Daryan had shifted positions on the couch. He went from chin on his chest, to leaning his head against the back of the couch. Klavier couldn't point out one thing that made him stare at Daryan, but stare he did. From the black hair that fell loosely around his shoulders, to his closed eyes. Klavier cocked his head in curiosity as he walked over to the couch and knelt beside it. Klavier ignored Daryan's raspy breathing from the cold he had caught and admired Daryan's lashes. They were long and beautiful. Something he found attractive on girls; why was he so interested in Daryan's? Klavier to scolded himself when his eyes traveled down to where the other had licked his lips, making them shiny and inviting.

"Hey." Daryan's voice came out in a low, raspy whisper.

"Oh, uh, hey," Klavier rocked back on his heels and looked down at the water bottle in his hand. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Sorry, I was...I wanted to make sure you were okay. That you didn't have a fever-"

Daryan placed a finger under Klavier chin.

"It's okay, Klavier. You can kiss me."

"I-...huh?"

Daryan's hand was on the back of Klavier's neck before he could register it. His lips were just centimeters away and he could feel Daryan's hot breath on his own lips. Klavier wasn't sure when he stopped breathing.

"I want you to kiss me."

Klavier closed the short distance between them and ended up smashing his own lips onto Daryan's who parted his mouth and cushioned everything. His tongue ran along Klavier's bottom lip as the other hummed his approval. Daryan tasted of toothpaste and mint mouthwash as Klavier's hand slid behind the others neck. Daryan tugged on Klavier to join him on the couch. Klavier didn't want to part from the other, but when he did, he was greeted with one of the most genuine smiles he had seen from Daryan. Klavier couldn't help but return the smile as he stood and straddled Daryan, but not before Daryan ripped the blanket from between them and tossed it onto the chair. Klavier hesitated; neither one of them had any experience in these matters, except with girls, and Klavier felt vulnerable. Daryan grabbed his hips and settled him down on his own hips. Daryan sensed the insecurity and ran his hands up Klavier's thighs and underneath his shirt. Klavier hissed at the contact of skin on skin and the dark-haired boy paused, then moved further when Klavier gave a small moan.

The blond's skin was warm and soft, as Daryan felt his way up further, until he caught Klavier's nipple on his finger. Klavier gasped and bit his lip. Daryan tested the waters and flicked the nipple again. This time Klavier's hips moved just enough to settle on Daryan's cock. The blonde's eyes had been closed, but as Daryan circled his finger around the nipple, his eyes opened. The brightest blue eyes greeted Daryan's half-lidded silver eyes. Daryan moved his hips and they both groaned at the sensation they were creating.

Klavier leaned forward as his silky blond hair fell on both sides of his face. Daryan could smell his own shampoo as he pushed the hair over one ear. Klavier leaned on his elbows and with one hand stroked Daryan's jawline and the other started to reach between them.

"Klavier," Daryan's voice demanded in his right ear. 'Wait, why is his voice in my ear when he's...'

"Klavier Gavin!"

Klavier opened his eyes and found himself leaning against the island with Daryan standing next to him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Hi, sorry, I was..."

"Daydreaming?" Daryan took a drink of his own water as Klavier glanced over at the couch, the blanket discarded in the middle. "Must've been thinking about that cute blond, cause you were moaning and making your water bottle your chew toy!" Daryan chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, that's it. The cute blonde." Klavier tried to laugh, but he knew it was way too forced. He could see it in Daryan's puzzled expression.

"You okay?" Daryan took another drink of his water.

"Yeah, you know just a day dream that's all." Klavier started to walk around Daryan, but found that the day dream had carried forward in real life, making the walk difficult.

Daryan's throaty chuckle did nothing to help the situation as Klavier paused halfway to the chair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I know your frustrations. I've just never seen anyone walk with...well...yeah."

Klavier walked as fast as he could to the chair and grabbed Daryan's blanket to cover himself.

"Hey! That's my blanket!" Daryan crossed over in a couple of strides and made to grab the blanket and missed and cursed under his breath. He sat cross-legged on the couch, but sprang up again and ran into his room.

Klavier took a deep breath and bowed his head into his hands. The day dream seemed so real.

Why was he day dreaming about Daryan?

How could he be attracted to a boy?

His thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour and he didn't realize that Daryan had sat back down on the couch. He rested his hand on Klavier's shoulder and he jolted.

"Geez, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, I'm sorry," Klavier stumbled over his apology as he saw the hurt look in his friends eyes. Those silvery grey eyes that held Klavier captive.

Daryan rested his hand on the blonds shoulder again. "Are you alright? Do you need to...you know..."

"What? Oh God, no!" Klavier shook his head too enthusiastically and his hair brushed against Daryan's hand. Daryan caught himself staring at the flaxen hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked.

"I'm fine, Danke." Klavier let out a breath and smiled at Daryan. "You're staring at my hair."

It was Daryan's turn to turn away. He retreated his hand, but Klavier gently grabbed his wrist. Daryan looked at him wide-eyed.

"This is going to sound totally weird considering the situation, and you won't hurt my feeling if you say no, but-" Klavier's voice caught in his throat when Daryan's gaze turned stormy.

"What?" The word came out more feral than Daryan intended and he swallowed. "Klavier, spill it."

Instead of saying anything, Klavier pulled the others hand to his face. He watched as Daryan opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and studied Klavier's face. Klavier closed his eyes and leaned into Daryan's hand.

"Klavier, I-" Daryan's voice startled both of them and Klavier straightened. Daryan didn't pull his hand back right away. Instead, he scooted closer so he could run his fingers through Klavier's hair. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Dayani's key in the door broke their reverie as they both sat back in their respective seats and stared nervously at the television not realizing that it wasn't on.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'?" Daryan's mother said in a sing-song voice as she closed the door and threw her keys in the bowl next to the door. She paused as she walked further into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" She looked from Daryan to Klavier and back. Daryan finally looked at her as he chewed his thumb. It was a small thing, but her motherly instincts told her that something happened and Daryan's nervous tic gave it away.

"Help me won't you Daryan?" She held up the bags in her hands. Daryan sprang off the couch and grabbed one and bolted into the kitchen. "Excuse us, Klavier."

"Hm?" Klavier looked up as he wrapped his hair thoughtfully around his finger. "Oh, ja, sorry."

Dayani threw a concerned look at Klavier who continued to stare at the blank television.

"Mom," Daryan started as his mother sat the packages on the counter. "Have you ever...experienced something with someone, only to have the feeling intensified with someone else. Someone whom you're not supposed to have those feelings with, but they are there and it's not something you can explain?"

Dayani watched as her son struggled with his words. She smiled at him as she pushed stray hairs behind his ear.

"Honey, are you twitterpated with someone?"

"What? What does that even mean?"

"It's exactly the feeling you described. It's a feeling that a million butterflies are in your stomach whenever you are around someone, and you have a hard time talking, or sometimes just the opposite. Sometimes you are so comfortable in that person's presence that just being beside them is enough. It's when you want to start touching their hair, or stand closer, or touch knees when you are sitting next to each other, that's when you know it's developed into something deeper."

Daryan bit his lip and grabbed his hair and started to chew on it. Dayani swatted his hand away and pushed his hair behind his ear. Then held his face in her hands. "Daryan, will you just admit to yourself, and me, that you have feelings beyond friendship for Klavier and be done with it?"

Daryan's eyes grew wide and she saw a hint of pink crawl onto his cheeks.

"I'm your mother, that's how I know." She brought her hands from his face to his shoulders. "Plus, every time I enter the room, I feel like I've interrupted something. I can feel the tension in the room!"

"But I've only known him a week, if that!" Daryan sighed and ran a frustrated hand over his face and lowered his voice. "Him, mom. That boy sitting in our living room right now. A boy. I'm so confused."

"Oh, honey," Dayani took her son into her arms. "It's nothing to be ashamed or confused about. You are both human and human nature is funny like that. Sometimes it chooses who we love, sometimes we fight it, most of the time we give in. It's when you let others choose who you can and cannot love, well, that's when it gets complicated."

Daryan sniffed.

"Honey, this is why I left for the store, so you two could hash out whatever it was that was bothering you two."

Daryan lifted his head to look at his mother. "What do you mean?"

"When I came home this morning, you two were snug on the couch. When you woke, you two acted like you barely knew each other, and the tension was thick." She paused and glanced in the living room. Daryan followed her glance and found Klavier was curled up in the chair, his hair flowing over the arm, fast asleep. Daryan didn't realize he had a small smile on his face. "You two need to talk about this or it's going to eat you both alive. It could end up the most beautiful relationship you ever have, or in disaster because there is so much pent up tension, whether it be sexual or not, you two will end up in a fight bigger than you two could handle."

Daryan moaned. He touched his chin to his chest. "Sex...just...I can't even imagine..."

"I've had the conversation with you. I can have it again-"

"Mom, no! Just...no!" Daryan's eyes went wide.

"You are too young to be having sex, but, making out and-"

"Mom!" Daryan stepped away from her and started unpacking the groceries.

"Unspent sexual tension."

"Mother!"

Daryan left her to finish unpacking the groceries. He stopped halfway to the living room and fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt.

'He has to feel an inkling of what I feel. But what if he doesn't? What if it's just his European tendencies coming out?'

'I haven't seen Klavier smile like he did at you earlier today, in ages.' Dukes words echoed in his mind.

"I'm going to take care of some business emails." Dayani rested her hand on Daryan's back as she spoke softly. "I'll be in my bedroom."

She smiled at him and pointed at Klavier as she walked past him. "Remember, tell him how you feel!"

Klavier stirred and his eyes fluttered open as he opened them. "Mmm...Mrs. Crescend?"

"Yes I am just going to catch up on some business emails, and then I'll be out and we can watch movies, or whatever you boys want to do." She winked at Daryan behind Klavier's back.

"Okay, sounds good." Klavier stretched and the t-shirt lifted just enough to show a tanned stomach. Daryan looked away, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Listen, Daryan I need to tell you something."

They said this simultaneously as they looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"I'll get us something to drink, and we can talk."

Daryan took a deep breath and turned back to the kitchen, opened the fridge and brought out his sisters juice mix and almost dropped the pitcher. He cursed inwardly as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and brought out two glasses. He blew out a breath.

'It'll be okay.' He told himself.

When he walked out into the living room, Klavier was standing by the picture glass window, admiring the view.

"This might be the worst weather we've had in a while." Klavier said as he accepted the glass. "I'm glad I could spend the day with you."

Daryan frowned at him, and Klavier laughed a nervous laugh.

"I mean, I'm glad I could spend the day with a g-"

Klavier was interrupted by Daryan's lips on his in what resulted in a teeth mashing kiss. It stunned him so much that he didn't have a chance to reciprocate and Daryan pulled away, a mixture of sadness and confusion on his face.

Klavier opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it. Instead, he snaked his hand around Daryan's neck and closed the distance between them. Having little to no experience between them in kissing, resulted in a twist and turn fight in which direction they wanted. They smiled against each other and Klavier parted, taking a drink of his juice. Daryan followed suit and Klavier took his drink and set it on the coffee table. He walked back to Daryan and gently placed both hands on his face and tilted his head. He placed butterfly kisses on Daryan's full lips and Daryan held his breath at the coolness and lightness of Klavier's lips. The blond moved his kisses to the others jaw line, as Daryan ran his hand through Klavier's hair. His other hand rested just above his hip. Daryan could feel Klavier's heated skin through the thin t-shirt and took a chance. As Klavier started kissing his neck, Daryan hissed and stole his hand under the others shirt.

"Jesus your hand is cold," Klavier's voice vibrated on Daryan's neck as he apologized and started to take his hand from under the shirt. Klavier grabbed his wrist and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Leave it."

Daryan captured Klavier's lips in a deep kiss as his hand made its way around to Klavier's back, pulling him closer.

Klavier's hands were entangled in Daryan's dark hair and feeling the soft and supple skin of his stomach. Daryan started kissing and nipping at Klavier's neck and he suddenly felt more of Klavier pressed against his hip as he did before. The dark-haired boy started on his ear and Klavier moaned his approval loudly. They breathlessly captured each others lips again as Klavier stroked the others cheek, his other hand around Daryan's waist, holding onto him as if he was going to run away.

When they parted, they were breathless and studying each others faces.

"We've only known each other for a week," Klavier said as he licked his lips. "And I leave soon-"

Daryan placed a finger on Klavier's mouth. "We may be young, we may be moving fast, but this feels right. I don't know why, it just feels right. And we can skype each other."

Daryan started in to kiss Klavier when he interrupted.

"You should write lyrics."

"That's what you are thinking about?" Daryan pulled back.

"No, no...God, I'm sorry." Klavier threw his arms around Daryan's neck as Daryan wrapped his arms around Klavier's warm body. He stroked the others back and bowed his head to snuggle and kiss Klavier's neck. Klavier leaned into him, as he moved his hands to the belt loops on Daryan's jeans and jerked him closer. Daryan groaned and captured Klavier's lips in a passionate kiss that he returned.

"Something's gotta give. I gotta...do something..." Daryan said as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Klavier's shoulder. At the same time he moved his hips against the others creating a sensation that made Klavier stutter.

"But your mother is in her bedroom, won't she hear us?"

"Do you plan on being loud?"

"Do you plan on having sex?"

Daryan sniffed and looked at Klavier's face. His lips were dark red from his kisses and his eyes...those blue-green-aqua...whatever the hell color they were, he could lose himself in them forever.

"I don't think I'm ready for sex." Daryan paused. "I want to have sex, and I want it with you. But I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

"I'm fourteen. Of course I'm a virgin." Daryan furrowed his brow at Klavier.

"I keep forgetting you are the same age as me." Klavier looked away. "I keep thinking you should be older."

"Thank you, I think."

"I'm not ready for sex, but I do want to be close to you."

Daryan grabbed Klavier's hand and led him into his bedroom. "I need to have some sort of release before I do something I'll regret and you are going to help!"

"Oh God," Klavier spun the other around when they reached the bedroom. "I was hoping you would say something, I was about to go cross-eyed."


End file.
